The Guardians of the Moon
by animerose18
Summary: Serenity Danielle Thomas has deams of a mystical world where she is a Princess and it is forbidden to go to Earth. Where will these dreams lead her...? Rewritten and editted. R&R Rated T to be cautious.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Her name is Serenity Danielle Thomas. She is 5'5", sixteen years old with crystal blue eyes and fresh snow colored hair that goes four inches past her feet. She also has a great personality that she hid behind an introverted façade. Another trait that is more visible to everyone is that she is clumsy. She trips over anything and everything and fell either flat on her face or rear end. She lives in Colorado Springs, Colorado and loves the snow and the mountains. She is an A/B student and is always on time to everything despite tripping all over herself.

Serenity was walking to school, but with her head down and feeling exhausted because she had stayed up until 1 a.m. doing a project for English. That was a mistake to be sure because as soon as she turned the corner that lead to the school, she tripped over something sharp in the ground. Like always, it felt like an eternity before she would hit the ground so she squeezed her eyes tightly in anticipation, ready to feel pavement connecting with her face. However, the strong arms of some guardian angel interrupted the appointment with the ground. Since she missed that appointment, she decided to open her eyes to see who had "saved" her. When she looked up, she gazed up at the most beautiful guy on the planet. He was 5'11", had midnight hair that almost shone with blue, the physique of a man who, if the arms were any indication, worked out every day, and ocean blue eyes that a girl could swim in forever. He was the senior she knew by reputation only: Darien Edward Thompson. _Wow. I had better say something before he thinks me a dull-witted person, _thought Serenity. She opened her mouth to thank him, but he spoke before her.

"You should be more careful, Snowball head," he said. That snapped her out of her trance quicker than cold water. Nobody had EVER called her such a name. She was beyond furious.

"Excuse me," she said, removing herself out of his warm embrace, "but my name is Serenity, not Snowball." Feeling satisfied with her statement, she began to walk away. She did not walk five steps when she heard his annoying, but warm voice call her.

"What, no thanks," he called out to her. "Man, who taught you manners?" That was it. That straw broke that camel's back. It was bad enough that he had called her a name, but this was too much. Nobody has ever once called her rude in her entire life. She decided that he deserved a piece of her mind.

"My manners are just FINE!" she yelled. "It's yours I question. If you had any, you would have known that you do not call people names. And besides you don't even know me," She toke several deep breaths before continuing. "And I also don't see how girls could swoon over such an... an inconsiderate jerk with a sub-zero personality, like yours." Feeling satisfied that she had put him in his place, she turned around and practically marched the rest of the way to school. Behind her, Darien looked slightly guilty but had a somewhat nostalgic smile on his face. After she was out of sight, he began his way to class. _Soon, Reni. Soon._

By the time Serenity got to school, she was more in control of her emotions and herself and quickly headed to her class. She got to class five minutes late because of her delay with the jerk from the senior class. When she walked into the classroom, she saw that there were roses on Ms. Darlene's desk. _I guess that means she has a date. Good. That means I won't get detention or have any homework._ Just before Serenity reached her desk, Ms. Darlene called her.

"Serenity," she said, "these flowers are for you." She grabbed the nearest desk. _For me?, _she asked herself_._ When she snapped out of her daze, she went to go retrieve them. As she went to get them, the whole class stared at her with expressions that ranged from shock to amazement and everything in between. When she got back to her seat, she placed the roses on the windowsill next to her desk and puzzled over this event. _Who would send me roses, red ones at that_? She was distracted for the rest of the class. After her first class was over, she went to her locker to put her roses away. As she left the classroom, everyone's eyes were riveted to her. _Jeez, I wanted people to notice me but this is ridiculous._ When she reached her locker, she found another surprise waiting for her; a letter shoved in the side of her locker door. _It must be a dream, _looking at the letter addressed to My Darling Serenity. Her hands began to 

shake in anticipation and she felt hot all over. _If this keeps up, I am really going to faint. _Instead, she took several calming breaths, placed her roses by her feet and pulled the letter from her locker. With another deep breath, she opened the letter.

_My dearest Serenity,  
I have been struck blind by the depth of your beauty that emanates from the inside out. Although you do not speak much, the whole of your beauty speaks volumes. When in your presence, I cannot find the right words to say to you, dear one, but I hope that my actions will say the words I cannot find. My love to you, princess of my heart. _

_Forever yours, _

_The prince of your dreams_

Serenity read it three more times before she could even form a coherent thought. _I have NEVER gotten a love note that was as expressive as this. In fact, I have never gotten ANY kind of note_. Her immediate assumption was that it was a joke had been played on her and everyone was in on it but it was shadowed by the aura she felt from the paper. It was as if she could sense the writer's feelings through the paper. _I better get going to my next class. I'll have to think more on this later, _she thought and opened her locker and placed her roses and letter inside. But despite her best efforts, it kept her distracted the entire day wondering who could have sent her the roses and letter.

After school, she went down to the food bar to visit with Andrew Jones. He was the only true friend she had, and she desperately needed to talk. When she moved to Colorado Springs, earlier in the year, she had nobody to talk to, until Andrew; being the friendly person he is, walked up to her at the lunch table and sat down with her to talk. Since then, he's been like a brother to her, giving advice whenever she needed it. When the door to the bar was right in sight, her clumsiness kicked in for the second time today and she tripped over a crack in the sidewalk. However, for the second time today, she didn't hit the sidewalk and found herself in the arms of Darien yet again.

"We have to stop meeting like this Snowball Head," Darien said with a grin on his face.

"What are you doing here jerk-face," she snapped back.

"Obviously keeping you from falling on your face, Snowball Head," he countered, sounding amused.

"Well, I don't need your help," she said starting to grow warm with embarrassment and another emotion she didn't want to name, "I can do just fine on my own, thank you."

"Doesn't look like it to me," he said with a laugh.

"Well, if you would let go of me I'll show you." He let her go none too quickly. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to remove myself from this conversation so I can go inside."

"Sure," he said. She went inside hoping that was the last she was going to see of him but much to her annoyance, Darien walked inside as well. She went to the furthest corner of the bar and sat down on stool. Andrew came up immediately with a broad grin.

"Hey what's up Reni," he said cheerfully, using my nickname, "will you be having the usual?"

"Yes, please. We need to talk, Andrew. Things are really strange today," she said.

"I'll be right back with your order so we can talk," and with that he went to get her food. On the way there, Darien, flagged him down. Andrew seemed to be taking a long time with him, and she wondered what they were talking about and how Andrew could know that jerk face. When he came back with her order, she immediately interrogated him.

"How do you know him?"

"Who? Darien?" he questioned. "He's my best friend. I thought told you?"

"I do remember you telling me about your friend Darien, but I never thought it was him."

"Well, now you know it is him and not someone else."

"Then I have a question," she told him. "Is he always such a jerk to girls?"

"Now I don't think we're talking about the same Darien," he said with a laugh. "The Darien I know is always surrounded by girls who are constantly throwing themselves at him. Why, he's a regular ladies man."

"I don't see how," She said in a disgusted tone. "He's rude, unkind, and has no consideration for a person's feelings and --" As Serenity trailed off, she was suddenly envious of every girl he knew, and, at the same time, wondering why she would be feeling that way in the first place.

"Why would you think that of Darien," Andrew asked confused, "What's he done to you?"

"What has he done? What has he done! Why, he insulted me! He called me Snowball Head and said I had no manners and," tears choked off the rest of her sentence.

"Oh, don't cry," Andrew, said as he tried to comfort her, looking like he meant to set his friend straight, "I'm sure he meant the name in the nicest way," Andrew said comforting me. "You do have the most extraordinary white hair I've ever seen," he said stroking it lovingly. He wiped the tears from her eyes and asked, "Now, what was it that you said was weird?" he asked changing the subject to something more pleasant.

"Well," she began, starting to feel better, "first I got roses in class and then, when I got to my locker, and I found a love note. Isn't that strange, Andrew? Why would anybody want to give me a love letter and roses? The only thing I know is that it was handwritten, so it makes it even more romantic," she said with stars in my eyes. She handed Andrew the note and let him read it. For a moment, she thought she saw his 

eyes light up with recognition, but before she could ask him about it, the light was gone, so she figured it was her imagination and erased it from her mind.

"Tell you what," he began with a smile, "I'll help you figure out who this mystery man is. Do you mind if I hold on to this for a while?"

"Yes I do mind," she said felling possessive of her letter, "but I'll give you a copy of it instead." I quickly pulled out a sheet out of paper and copied the letter for him. "Here you go," she said as she handed it to him. After that, Serenity leaned over the counter and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks," Serenity said and left for home. After Serenity left, Andrew went to go talk to Darien. He had a sneaking suspicion that his playboy friend had something to do with the note that Reni got.

"Hey, Darien," Andrew said, "I have a question to ask you."

"Sure," he replied. "But before you ask your question, I have one for you."

"Okay, go ahead."

"Who was that girl you were just talking to?"

"Who, the girl with white blond hair?" Andrew asked suspecting that Darien already knew who the girl was. He often did this when he wanted information on a girl.

"Yeah. What's her name?"

"I think you already know what her name is, my friend." Andrew said with a knowing grin on his face.

"Yeah, I do." Darien said with a sheepish look on his face. "So how do you know Serenity Thomas?"

"I meet her when she first moved here."

"Oh, I see," Darien frowned when he heard that.

"Do you? I don't think you do." Andrew said grinning at the frown that had appeared on his friend's face. "She was lonely when she first moved here and needed a friend. As you well know, I am a sucker for a damsel in distress so I decided to befriend her. After that initial meeting, she became like a sister to me."

"Now, I see," Darien's eyes lit up with hope. "Does she have a boyfriend?"

"Why would you like to know?" Andrew said slyly. "If I didn't know any better I'd say that you like her." Andrew's thoughts turned back to the letter and he knew he was on the right track.

"Me? Like her?" Darien said trying to play it off, "Why would I like someone like her?" looking down at his coffee feeling very uncomfortable.

"Oh I don't know. Shall I make a list? Let's see she's she's smart, witty, light-hearted, a great person - would you like me to continue or have you heard enough?" Andrew said watching his friend come back from his daydreams.

"All right, all right, I give," said Darien, knowing that there was more to her than that, "You're right. I do like her." Darien said depressed. "However, whenever I'm around her I can't think of what to say to her and when I do and end up saying something that offends her. By the end of the conversation, I'm no closer to where I want to be than I was when I started out."

Andrew smiled. At least he knew who wrote the love letter now. "Now that that's confirmed, let's get back to your original question. The answer is," Andrew said pausing, "that she doesn't have a boyfriend but doesn't think anyone is truly interested in her." Darien's eyes lit up with the news. "And," Andrew continued, knowing he had Darien's complete attention, "I'll let you in on a little secret." Darien sat in closer. "I do believe that Serenity likes you too." Darien looked skeptical. "It's true. I saw the way she was when she read that letter." Darien looked up with shock all over his face. "Yeah I knew it was you. If I didn't truly know before, I do now from that look on your face." Darien immediately looked down to conceal his blush. Andrew laughed. "Don't worry. Your 

secret's safe with me; at least for now." Andrew smiled and continued. "So as I was saying, Serenity likes the writer of her letter so in order to get her to know it's you, you will have to learn to keep your tongue in check and get her to notice the man beneath your façade." Darien nodded his head in acknowledgement. The lovely Serenity liked, and possibly even loved him? This was too much to take in but he thanked Andrew for the information.

"Well," Andrew said, pulling Darien back to attention, "I have to get back to work or else I'll be out of the job."

"Okay," Darien said, "I'll see you around," and with that he walked out of the parlor as a man on a mission. Now that he had the information he needed all he had to do was use it in order to get what he wanted, to become the fair maiden's prince charming. With that thought bolstering him, he walked back home with a grin a mile wide.


	2. Chapter 2

**i still don't own sailor moon. :( enjoy the story**

**Chapter 2 **

When Serenity got home, after talking to Andy, she went directly to her room and began her homework. _I feel so much better now that I've got Andy's help._ After a few hours, Serenity had finished her homework and decided to have some dinner. After a nice dinner, she went upstairs to talk to her constant companion, the moon. Yes, the moon was the only thing that she could speak her mind to besides Andrew. She had been doing this ever since she was little because it somehow made her feel better since she didn't have any siblings to talk to. She knew that he wouldn't laugh at her or make fun of her; only listen. She told him secrets that she wouldn't even tell Andy. She told him her dreams that she had the night before. The dreams she had were actually successive dreams and had been plaguing her ever since she moved here. They all continued night after night as if they hadn't finished telling her something that she needed to know. That night she told the moon of all the dreams she had had last night.

"I dreamed there was a grand kingdom full of peace and prosperity. There was a magnificent queen named Serenity, just like me, who was kind and considerate to all who knew her. I was her beautiful daughter who was graceful, full of questions, and I was just like her." Serenity smiled at that. "I had wonderful friends, each from eight of the nine planets; Hydra from Mercury, Ophillia from Venus, Ariesa from Mars, Terra from Jupiter, Estrella from Saturn, Urania from Uranus, Aqua from Neptune, and Chronia from Pluto. They each had a job to do in the kingdom. Hydra, Ophillia, Ariesa, and Terra protected me from enemies that got to the inside of the galaxy while Estrella, Urania, Aqua, and Chronia protected me from enemies trying to enter the solar system. Chronia had another job, which was to watch over time and protect it from evil that may traverse it.

"In my dream, it was a time of peace and prosperity. We had grand parties every night just because it made the people happy; all except for me. Instead, I wanted to go to Earth and meet the young prince I had seen there. The planet had emerald green mountains, oceans that looked like blue crystal, and fields filled with flowers the colors of the rainbow. I wanted to go there, meet him, his people, and see his beautiful planet, 

yet mother said that I could not go to Earth because it is dangerous and that since they have not yet gained entrance into the Solaris Millennium. Nevertheless, this did not stop me from thinking about it and trying to find a way there. It was so close and yet so far." Serenity sighed. "It was our job to protect Earth and lead it on the right path so it would always have peace. Day after day, I sat there and watched the screen of the inhabitants of Earth, especially the crown prince, Endymion Darien Phillips. He looked just like the Darien that I know in school." Serenity paused, contemplating this fact, then continued.

"Anyway, he was the most handsome person in the universe and also the most unobtainable by me but I was determined to go. One day, I got my chance. I was sitting on a bench in our rose garden, when a strange white light appeared right in front of me. Well, like the curious princess I was, I got up and started towards it. When I was about two feet in front it, a great force pulled me in. I felt myself floating in mid-air for what seemed like only a few seconds before I found myself in a beautiful meadow, surrounded by millions of flowers of every kind. I had to blink a few times to make sure that I hadn't fallen asleep. After a few minutes past, I realized that I wasn't asleep and that I had been transported to the forbidden planet. I was so happy, surprised and shocked that I had made it, that I was startled by the sound of hoof beats approaching. I quickly hid myself behind a rose bush and waited until I was sure the horseback riders were gone, but that did not happen. Much to my dismay, they stopped not too far away from the bush I was hiding. I made my breathing scarce, knowing that if they heard me, I would be in trouble because we Lunarians were not allowed on Earth until they became part of the alliance. Then they began to speak.

'I know I saw something appear over here,' assumed one man.

'Well, maybe we were just hallucinating, Darien.'  
'No,' Darien said. 'I know what I saw Andrew and I'm going to find it, whatever it is.'  
'Well,' said Andrew, 'I'm going to head on back. Catch up when you're done looking for what you are looking for.'  
'I will,' Darien reply. 'I'll see you later then.' And with that Darien's friend left.  


"I sat there, mesmerized by his eyes, eyes that force you to look at them and marvel at the keeper of them. I immediately recognized him as the prince that I had been watching. I decided to take a closer look but as I moved a bit of the rose bush away to look at him as he was searching, my hand caught on something sharp and I gave a little yelp that caught the man's attention.  
"'Who's there,' Darien demanded. 'Come out now, or I will be forced to catch you and bring you in.' I was so startled by his remark that I started to run and, as I predicted, he ran right after me.  
"'Stop!' he called. 'I won't hurt you,' but I didn't stop when I heard him for feared for my life. He gained on me quickly and, within minutes, grabbed me around my waist from behind. I kicked, screamed, and demanded he let me go. 'Calm down, calm down,' He demanded but I kept on screaming and thrashing about until my sigil appeared on my forehead. It began to shine brighter and brighter until it became a beam of power, almost knocking the prince on his royal bottom. Thankfully, he let go of me but when he did, I went sprawling forward and landed ungracefully on my face. I got up as quickly as I could manage but in my haste, found that I had sprained my ankle. It hurt so badly that I couldn't stand up on it but before I could check on it, the prince had already begun to look at it. I pulled my foot away embarrassed that I had done it but he gently pulled it back.

'Stay still and let me see it,' he said looking straight up at me.

'Sir,' I began, 'you really don't have to do that.'

'It's no problem," said the prince as he examined my foot. After a few moments, he gave his assessment. 'Looks like you did not break any bones, just a really bad sprain. The bandage should help stabilize it but you should not walk on it for a few days.' He looked up and smiled at me. I blushed and looked away from his gaze. As he stood up, I felt his arm behind my legs and before I could protest, I was up in his arms. I wrapped my arms around him to keep from falling. He walked a short while before setting me down under the shade of a tree and by that time, I was beet red from all the blushing I had done. He sat down beside me and immediately began the interrogation.

'Now who are you,' began the prince, 'and where you from, unless angels from heaven don't have names?' I blushed at the compliment and stared at him, contemplating whether I would oblige him with my name. After, a short time of thinking about it, I decided that there could be no harm in it.  
'My name is Serenity,' I stated. 'However, I cannot tell you where I am from.'

'Why not, fair one?'  
'Because I would end up in trouble and place me in serious danger.'  
'Okay. My name is Darien, Prince Darien.'  
'I know,' I said, giggling softly.  
'What did you say?'  
'Oh, uh, nothing. I was just thinking that while Darien sounds like a wonderful name, does not have the regal ring to it. It sounds more like a nickname or a middle name.'  
'You would be right. Darien is my middle name. My 'regal' name is Endymion.'  
'Hmmm,' I said.  
'What?' Darien asked puzzled.  
'Nothing, nothing. Well anyway, I would rather call you Darien, than by your given name. I would like to be informal; I get enough of that back home.'

'Really? Then does that mean you are of noble birth?'  
'Yes, I am. By the way, you can call me Reni.'  
'Well, alright then. Come let me show you the royal castle.'  
'Okay! That sounds like a lot of fun!' and with that he carried me over to his horse, placed me on it and then jumped on behind me. We then rode off on his magnificent horse to the palace. I was absolutely fascinated with the castle. It was as big as mine except that his was made out of white brick while ours was made out of diamond stone, but it was still breath-taking.  
'Your palace is beautiful,' I said.  
'Thanks,' he answered. When we arrived at the castle, we received many quizzical stares from the people of his kingdom. No doubt they wondered who I was and where I'd come from. He gave his horse to a stableman and escorted me to the gardens.  


'Wow! It is so beautiful here. I wish I could stay here forever.'  
'I wish you could too, Reni.' I quickly turned to look at him. For long moments, we just stared at each other. Finally, I looked away to look at the beautiful red roses.  
'Your world is so beautiful. My world is nothing like this. I envy you.'  
'Why should you envy me? I thought you were royalty. Don't you have flowers where you come from?' I bowed my head and closed my eyes.

'Yes, except, where I come from, they don't have colors like this; nothing as vibrant and alive as this. I'll admit though I like it here, I'm still a little homesick for my familiar surroundings.' I moved from the bench I was on and sat down on the grass with my dress spread out. '_She looks like a goddess,_' thought Darien. '_I wish I could marry her instead of the moon princess._'  
'Would you like to sit down with me?' I asked him.  
'I would love to fair angel.' I began to blush profusely.  
'It's just so peaceful. I could stay like this forever.' I started to lie down and close my eyes.  
'So could I now that I'm with you,' he whispered.  
'I wish I could-' but before I could finish I was fast asleep.  
'Reni? Reni?' he tried to wake me up but I was so deep in sleep, nothing he did worked. He ended up taking me into the palace and into his room, so as not to alert anyone to my presence. That's where my dreams ended."

After her discussion with the moon, she began to think about the events that happened that day and how it seemed so similar to her dreams. As she thought on it she began to think that she had some sort of feelings for Darien; for she could only dream about someone she truly had feelings for. Despite the words he spoke to her, his actions spoke of care and concern towards her, since he had rescued her twice. There was just something about him that stirred her heart and made her emotions whirl. Serenity looked up at the moon and thought, _Darien, are you the prince that haunts my dreams and stirs my soul?_ With those final thoughts she said her prayers, got in bed and closed her eyes hoping that her dreams would provide the answer.  
--

R&R Let me know how it is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

The next morning, Serenity woke feeling very well rested and in good spirits. _Today feels like a good day. _Serenity washed, dressed, ate, and then left for school. When she got to school, she was surprised that she didn't get into any accidents along the way. _That's odd. Usually I trip up somewhere along the way._ She quickly found her way to her locker so that she could gather up her books for class. When she opened up her locker, she was stunned to find a single, blood red rose waiting in her locker along with a note. _Another one. This has to be a dream._ She rubbed her eyes and gave herself a little pinch to make sure she was actually awake before she had another look. When she took a second look, she fainted. _I must not be getting enough sleep with my dreams_. Just before she fell, she felt someone catch her before she completely passed out. While she slept, she began to dream of a day that hadn't been a happy one.

_**It was a week before her 18**__**th**__** birthday. They were to be celebrating Earth's induction into the Solaris Millennium later tonight. Nothing could have made Princess Serenity more happy that day. It has been three months since she had first meet Darien. Ever since then, she had been going back and forth between the Moon and the Earth to see him whenever she could sneak away from her guardians. They could only spend a few hours together but they made the most of the time they had. **_

_About a week ago, Queen Serenity announced that negotiations with the Earth had been successful and that they would join the alliance in a week's time. When Serenity heard the news she immediately went down to Earth to see Darien. When she arrived, she found Darien waiting for her. She immediately ran into his arms with a bright smile on her face._

"_Darien! Did you hear the news?"_

"_Yes, I did."_

"_Finally!" giggled Serenity. "Finally we'll be able to see each other whenever we want."_

"_That's right. Now, I can come to see you and you don't have to sneak down here to see me all the time." _

"_This is so great!" Serenity gave Darien a big hug. They just stood there hugging each other for several minutes; letting the gravity of the situation sink in._

_After a while, Serenity spoke up. "I guess I better get back. I left in such a hurry that I didn't give myself anytime to stay. I was just so excited to hear the news that I had to come and see you."_

"_Yes. You better go before you get a tongue lashing from your guardians again."_

"_Yeah. I also think that we should wait until the commencement ball to see each other. That way it will make it even better when we get to see each other." She smiled up at him._

"_Until then Reni."_

"_Until then, my sweet Darien." She gave him a quick kiss and skipped back to the teleportation site and headed back to the Moon. When she arrived back on the moon, she was meet by the last person she expected: her mother, Queen Serenity._

"_Hello my daughter," greeted the Queen with a knowing look on her face._

"_Mother!" Shock was an understatement for how she felt at this moment._

"_How was your trip? I hope that Prince Endymion was doing well?"_

_Serenity's mouth dropped open before quickly closing. "How did you know? How did you know I went to see him? How long have you known?"_

"_My dear one, I've always known. Ever since I've allowed you to view the Earth, you've constantly been watching the newest prince of the Earth, Prince Endymion. Even when he was little, you could never take your eyes off him." Serenity blushed. Queen Serenity smiled and continued, "Since I knew that Earth wanted to join the alliance, I decided to take matters into my own hands. I allowed you to go to Earth that day three months ago so that you could meet Prince Endymion. I wanted to see how you two did together and I'm very pleased."_

"_But mother I don't understand. Why would you do something like that?"_

_Queen Serenity smiled. "The reason is because in order to seal the agreement between the Moon and the Earth is to have our heirs marry." _

_**When Serenity learned of this all the days leading up to the celebration were even happier because she would soon be engaged to her prince. She was so excited by the happy memory that she didn't hear the knocking at her bedroom door.**_

"_**Yes, come in," assuming it was her bath being delivered, but that was not the case. Instead it was Ophellia, Princess of Venus, looking very upset.**_

"_**Princess, we have an emergency. We need to get you to a safe place."**_

"_**What's going on Ophellia? What's happening?"**_

"_**Princess, we do not have time. We must go now."**_

"_**No. I will not. Not until you tell me what is going on."**_

_**Knowing that time was of the essence, Ophellia decided to tell her, "The Earth is launching an attack. We do not have the force to repel them. The best we can do is hold them off while you and the Queen make your escape. They wanted to use the celebration as a mask for what they were really planning."**_

__

"_**And what are they planning?" fearing she already knew the answer.**_

"_**They are planning to overtake the kingdom and establish themselves as rulers of the galaxy."**_

_**Serenity was devastated to hear this. It was simply unbelieveable.**_

"_**Princess, we must go now," bring Serenity back to the present. Ophellia gently grabbed her by her arm and pulled her out of the room. However, they didn't get very far when the first bomb went off. The girls ducked when the bomb hit and waited until the aftershocks were over to move. When they looked up, Serenity saw a man in front of them with a bloody sword in his hand. When she looked closer, she saw that the man was Endymion. **_

"_**Reni, please forgive me," said Endymion with regret lacing his voice. **_

_**As he tried to approach, Serenity backed away from him and let out a blood- curdling scream. "No. NOOOOOOOOOOO!!"**_

Serenity awoke with a start from the dream she had. When she had taken a few calming breaths, she saw that she was in the nurse's office. _What happened that landed me in the nurse's office, _she thought. Then she remembered the flowers, note, and immediately knew why she was there. _Now I remember, but who caught me?_ As she looked around, she saw someone looking down at her. She blinked her eyes a couple times and found the last person she expected to there; Darien with a concerned look on his face. _Why would Darien be here in the nurse's office with me?_

"Are you awake, sleeping beauty," Darien said softly.  
"What are you doing here?" Serenity asked him, feeling light-headed.  
"Well, you fainted this morning before class and since I was the only one close, I was the one who caught you before you hit the ground and ended up with a concussion. I just came from third period to check on you." _Now I know why I felt safe enough to faint._ She wanted to deny that she had any feelings toward him but it was no use, she 

had fallen just like every other girl in school.  
"Thanks, Darien. You know you make it hard to hate you when you keep saving me." She smiled at him sweetly, knowing for a fact that he was the one who had given her the nice gifts. _Just by his first statement, I know that he must have been waiting around to see what my reaction would be to the gifts. _  
"It was no problem," he said smiling back the same knowing smile.  
"What time is it? What class is it right now?" He looked down at his watch.

"It's noon and time for lunch."  
"Good, I'm starved!" Trying to get up, Serenity found herself dizzy at the effort.  
"How about I walk you to lunch and to the rest of your classes just to make sure you don't faint again. By the way why did you faint?" he asked with a sly smile on his face.  
"I fainted because I found a rose in my locker. I was so surprised that 'someone' was able to get into my locker let alone put a rose in it." He smiled. "I now know who gave them to me."  
"Who? Who gave you the rose?"

"I think you already know who gave them to me."

"Now how would I know something like that?"

"Because I can hear the slight panic in your voice which tells me you must be nervous about something. Furthermore, because you were the one to catch me that tells me you just happen to be an early riser or you were waiting to see how I would react to your gifts. I believe it is the latter."

"I always knew you were smart, Reni. I was never good at keeping my actions hidden from you." Serenity froze the moment she heard him call her Reni.

"What did you just call me?"

"I called you Reni. Don't you remember? You told me I could call you that the first time we met in the field." Now Serenity knew she had to be hearing things. _In my dream, I did tell him that but how could he know that? _The answer came as soon as she asked the question.

"It's you," I stated simply. "You are the prince of my dreams, Prince Endymion. I should have known. Even back then, your favorite garden was filled with red roses."  
"Those where no dreams; they are your memories of your past life. Glad you remembered sweet Princess Serenity of the grand Moon Kingdom."  
"Thanks for waiting for me. I'm glad you remembered to call me Reni." She paused. "So that was our past life? I always wondered why it seemed sequential. By the way, how long have you known about our past?"

"I've known ever since I was a child. At first, they were memories about my childhood, but then the day that I first saw you at school I felt a moment of déjà vu; as if I had seen you before. That same night, I dreamt of meeting a girl who looked just like you. After a week, I was convinced of the connection that I had with you; that you had to be the same girl I saw in my dreams."  
"Well, I knew there was something about you too, even when I was calling you a jerk." She smiled at him. "Well, enough of this chatter," She said getting off the bed, "I'm missing lunch. Let's go."  
"Alright." With that, they walked out of the office and down to lunch. When they got down to the lunchroom, she felt many pairs of eyes staring at them; eyes of jealous girls and envious guys but they didn't care. She tried to ignore them as best as she could until they had gotten their lunches.

After they had grabbed our lunches, they sat down at a table and they began talking about nothing and everything. They talked about what things they've been doing and what they had planned to do later. Nevertheless, no matter what they talked about Serenity still felt an unease creep into her heart because of the dream she had had while sleeping in the nurse's office. After lunch was over, Darien walked her to the rest of her classes. He opened the door for her, carried some of her books, and made sure 

she was comfortable before he left for his own classes. He was being the perfect gentleman yet she still couldn't shake away her unease. After school, he walked her home. While they were walking, she tried to put her mind at ease because there had to be more to the dream than what she had seen. When they arrived at her house, they discussed plans to meet tomorrow at his house in order to catch up on more things. They said their goodnights and he was off. Serenity went inside, went to her room, showered, got directly into bed and sent a wish to the heavens. _Please let me see what happened that day. Set my heart at ease, so that I can live happily in the present with Darien._ She then closed her eyes and prepared herself for her dream. Little did she know, nothing could prepare her for the events that happened that fateful day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry everyone. I didn't mean to take so long in updating the story. I've been busy with school since this is my last year WHOO HOO! Anyway, here's the fourth chapter of the story.**

**PS. I don't own Sailor Moon at all.**

**--**

**Chapter 4 **

"_**No! Nooo!!" sobs Serenity and runs away down the hallway. **_

"_**Princess!" yells out Ophellia. She moves to run after Serenity but finds that the Prince has already done so. "I knew that this would end badly."**_

_**Serenity ran blindly down the hallway while the sounds of battle surrounded her. Behind her, Darien was trying desperately to keep up with her and not get in the battle that raged around them. Serenity ran through the palace until she reached the ballroom. She wanted to cry, scream do anything to dispel the hurt and betrayal in her heart. However, by this point Darien had caught up to the distraught Princess.**_

"_**Reni." Serenity turned at the sound of his soft voice. She fought the urge to run into his arms and instead wrapped her arms around herself. Darien walked closer to her and Serenity tried not to move away from him. **_

"_**Why?" asked Serenity in a voice on the verge of tears. "Why is the Earth attacking the Moon? Why, when we were negotiating peace between the two planets? Why are you doing this?" Tears slipped silently down her face as she asked the questions.**_

"_**Reni, I don't know if you'll believe me or not," said Darien truthfully, "but this is what I know. A few weeks before the announcement, a dark being entered the castle. At first, nobody noticed until a fight broke out between the villagers causing a terrible riot. This village had never had such an event of this magnitude occur before. Once we had put down this riot, more and more such incidents started occurring all across the land. The garrison was being spread thin therefore the palace was at its least secure. At this time, the dark being slipped into the palace without too much effort infecting all the major people in the palace, including my parents. I was out at the time trying to settle a dispute in the village. **_

"_**By the time I got back to the palace, my parents were talking about joining the alliance and that they would begin negotiations with Queen Serenity. I thought this was odd since I knew that my parents had never thought about doing any such thing in the past. However, I gave them the benefit of the doubt since I thought that it was to gain help with all of the problems. After a few weeks of negotiating, I noticed that the fights across the land were dissipating. This made me uneasy but I kept my silence. When the announcement finally came, I was happy that we would be part of the alliance. After I had gone out to meet with you, I decided to stay away from the royal palace for a while because I had felt an evil shadow dwelling within. I watched and waited until the day of our official entrance to see if anything was going to happen. Finally, the night before, I noticed that they were preparing the army for an attack, instead of for an official escort. As soon as I noticed they were leaving, I slipped into their ranks in order to get to you as soon as I could. I fought through the battle, trying to only to disable anyone that fought me, and that's when you saw me." **_

_**Darien had been pacing as he told the story, but now he turned and faced Serenity. "I know that you may not believe me, but I hope that you do." He paused. "Do you believe me, Reni?"**_

_**Serenity wiped tears away from her face and smiled at him. "I do. I do believe you." Serenity began to run into his arms but before she could Darien yelled out, "Watch out!!" Serenity paused and turned to see a sword coming down at her. Darien jumped in the way to take the blow that was for her. Darien yelled at the impact of the blow then turned and quickly dispatched the attacker. Once he had done so, he collapsed from the effort. Serenity ran to his side with tears running rivers down her face. **_

"_**Darien!! Darien please don't die. **__**Don't leave me." Darien opened his already heavy eyes and looked up at Serenity.**_

"_**Don't worry, sweet Reni," Darien gasped out with a smile, "I will never truly leave you. We are connected by love. We will always be together." Darien closed his eyes again, breathed his last breath, and was taken away by death's hand. **_

"_**DARIEN!!" Serenity's yell reverberated through the silent ballroom. Serenity lifted her hand to move the bangs away from his face before planting a kiss on his still warm lips. Then she took his bloodied sword on both of her hands and held it to her chest then said, "We will be together again, my love. I know we will and maybe then we can find our happiness." After another glance at her beloved, she closed her eyes, sunk the sword into her chest, breathed once more then never again.**_

Serenity woke with a start. She toke many deep breaths before sitting up. _So that's what happened. Oh, Darien, _thought Serenity. She stretched and then moved to get out of bed. Since that day was a Saturday, and Serenity had no school, she decided to go shopping to get her mind off things. She wanted to buy very special things for Darien and herself. While she was getting ready to go out, she turned on the TV to see what the weather was going to be like. While she was waiting the forecast, she heard the weatherman say something very interesting, "Today is a special day folks. Today, the first five planets will be meeting today. They will be joining up throughout the day until they reach their final alignment around 5 o'clock. Therefore, if you have a telescope, take a look since the next time this happens will be in 100 years. Next, your local forecast."

"That's very interesting," said Serenity. "Maybe I should ask Darien if he has a telescope so we could see it." Once she saw the day was going to be in the mid 80s, she finished getting ready to go, got her purse, slipped on her sandals and walked down the street to the shopping complex. Her first stop was the bookstore to see if there were any new books she could buy. As she walked into the bookstore, she saw a girl who reminded her of the Princess of Mercury, Hydra in the science section with her nose buried in the book she held in her hand. Hydra, in the past, was a shy girl and always had her head in a book. She had short azure hair that curled slightly at her shoulder, about 5'4" in height, and knowledgeable, kind eyes that matched her hair. Her personality was that of a tranquil sea that could turn turbulent at the slightest threat of danger. This girl looked very similar to her so Serenity decided to go and meet her to see if there was any connection between the two. As she approached, Serenity felt a strong connection growing as if she did already knew this girl.

"Excuse me," the girl turned around and Serenity knew that she was looking at an exact duplicate of Hydra. The girl also stood there frozen for a bit, looking like she had seen a ghost. The blue-hair girl snapped out of it first and answered Serenity.

"Yes," she said in a soft voice, "What can I help you with?"

"I know that it's an odd thing to ask a complete stranger but can I know your name," sounding corny to her ears. At first, she thought the shy girl would give it to her, but she gave me the shy smile she remembered and told her,

"My name is Hydra Anderson. What is your name?"

"My name," she began breathlessly, "is Serenity." Both girls smiled at each other for a minute before they pulled each other into a big hug with happy tears running down their faces.

"It's good to finally see you again, Reni." After a few minutes, they stopped crying long enough to sit down on one of the benches in the store. They sat there and talked about their current lives as well as their past. In their past lives, an evil being attacked the Moon intent on ruling the entire universe with Princess Serenity. This enemy was Prince Diamonds. Nobody knew about him until he introduced himself with an attack on the moon. He destroyed everything or anyone that was in his way including the Warriors of the Moon. However, when he was about to take Princess Serenity, Prince Endymion fought him off and killed him. However, the Prince ended up dying because he blocked a blow meant for Serenity. Serenity was so distraught over his death that she toke his sword and killed herself. Queen Serenity, in her grief, sent everyone to the planet Earth to be reborn and to live a happy, safe life. She then sent Diamonds, severely life threatening injured, and his followers many galaxies away so they wouldn't be able to return until the Warriors were ready for him. The warriors were to start regaining their powers and memories when they were fifteen when they were mature enough to understand them, which is why Serenity and the others were getting dreams of the final days of the kingdom.

"Hydra, tell you what? Why don't we meet back here at about 5 o'clock, okay?"

"Okay, just don't be late."

"I won't. See ya."

"'Bye." Then Serenity walked out of the store with her new romance novel and went off to other stores to see what else she could find. As she was walking down the strip, she found a store dedicated to couples. This store had everything from matching t-shirts to wedding bands. When she went in, she began to look at different things that she could get for Darien and herself. Serenity looked all around the shop, not finding anything that really suited her taste until she got to the jewelry. She was about to give up until she saw a pair of necklaces. One necklace had the earth hanging from it while the other one had the moon hanging from it. When you put them together, the moon laided on the right side of the earth so that they looked intertwined. She picked it up from the display to get a better look at it, when all of a sudden; a voice chimes in behind her.

"The moon and the Earth, huh? Man, you really do have him on your mind 24/7 don't ya. I guess you really do have a strong bond with your guy. I know this time your relationship is going to last forever." Serenity turned around at the presumption of the person, to find that it was none other than the Princess of Venus, guardian of love, Ophillia. Ophillia, Lia for short, was 5'6" with light blond hair that was held up with an orange bow; and sky blue eyes. Her personality was very bubbly but authoritative when in battle and was the best matchmaker in this galaxy guaranteed. She was so good at it; she automatically knew whom you were buying for with her sixth sense.

"Hey, what's up, Lia," she said with a grin a mile wide.

"Glad to see that thousands of years haven't ruined your memory."

"No, neither did it dim my friendship with you."

"Glad to hear it." She said, giving Serenity a big hug. "Still hooked up with lover boy? Never mind. I know the answer to that question." Lia winked at Serenity, which brought a light blush to her cheeks.

"Of course, mistress of love. Well, I loved to stay here and chat with you, but I got buy my item and finish my shopping."

"Oh, darn. I was hoping to chat with you for a while."

"I know. Wait! Why don't you meet me in the front of the shopping center at 5 o'clock? Then we'll have lots of time to talk."

"Alright. I'll see you then?"

"Alright 'bye."

Then Serenity bought what she wanted and they went their separate ways to meet later. It was now one o'clock and well past time for lunch, so Serenity went down to the food market in order to get something to eat. Since she felt like having some chicken, she went over to the KFC booth to get her something. When she got in line, she noticed a tall girl with brown hair a few people in front of her complaining about the food. The girl was getting very loud and causing a scene that was drawing many eyes. She decided to go up to the brown-headed girl and see if she could get her to calm down.

"This food is cold! How can you serve cold food to your customers? I could end up sick! Let me talk to your manager before I sue." said the girl.

"I don't think that's necessary," Serenity said coming up to her, hoping to calm her down. The girl whipped around to face her and that's when Serenity noticed the resemblance to one of her guardians and friends, Princess of Jupiter, Terra. She thought when Terra noticed whom she was about to yell at, she instantly calmed down, blushed a little bit and gave Serenity a smile and a wink, and then she knew that Terra wouldn't lose her temper over bad food. Terra was one of the tallest girls out of the Princesses, standing at 5'9". She had wavy, auburn hair that was almost always put into a ponytail and brilliant emerald eyes that shined bright green when she was happy, like now, but went to a dark dangerous emerald green when irritated or angry. Her personality charged like lightning ready to strike out if something was wrong.

"You're right," she said to Serenity. To the clerk she said, "I'm sorry I lost my temper over your food. It won't happen again. Just make sure you check the food before giving it out or I will be back." Then she turned around and herded Reni away from the stand to another one. However, before Reni was turned fully around, she saw that the clerk had his mouth wide open and staring, wondering how she could calm a tall, rough girl down.

"What was that all about?" Reni asked her.

"Oh, that? I was just funning around. I really do like that food." She smiled and gave a wink. That was Terra for you. Always trying to give guys she liked a rough time.

"So, how's it been going?" she asked.

"It's been hectic, you know; with all of the dreams and everything."

"Yeah, I know."

"Wanna sit and talk a while before I finish my shopping?" Reni said as she got the food she'd ordered from Subway.

"Sure!" They talked there for half an hour before Serenity decided that it was time to finish her shopping. "Can I meet you later?"

"Sure! What time?"

"At five o'clock at the front of the shopping center."

"Okay. It's a date." Terra said and then left to do more shopping. Reni sat there and finished her drink, then went off to finish her shopping. _This has been a weird day, _Serenity thought. _If I meet Ariesa today, then I might just pass out from the coincidence. _It was half past one and she still had time to spare. So she shopped around until she realized that it was a quarter 'til five. _One last store before I meet up with the others, _she thought. She decided to go inside a charm store because she thought the items inside looked cool. When she entered, she thought her eyes were seeing things. Reni thought she'd seen her best friend in the entire universe, Ariesa, Princess of Mars. Ariesa was 5'6½" with straight black hair with scarlet highlights. Her hair was slightly longer that Lia's but only by a few inches. The thing that everyone automatically notices is her light violet eyes that looked as if it had red fire in them. Her personality was that of a calm blaze that threatened to burst into flames at the first sign of someone or something harming a loved one. Then Reni knew it was Ariesa when she saw her turn around and face the helper of the store. She decided to go up to Ariesa to see if she remembered her, forgetting why she came into the store in the first place.

Reni tapped on her shoulder, "Excuse me, but can you help me?"

"One moment please," she answered back sounding annoyed. After she was finished doing what she was doing, she turned around.

"Good afternoon, princess," she said smiling at her. "Still interrupting me while I'm busy, I see. You haven't changed a bit. It's been forever since I've seen you."

"I know," Serenity said coming up to hug her dearest and most trusted friend. "It's been far too long." They pulled away from each other a short distance.

"So, how have things been going moon gal?"

"Things have been going great for me, Pyro. How about you?"

"Well, things have been kinda dull but, with you here, that's going to change."

"Glad to hear it," She told her as they began to leave the store. "Say, you want to come with me to my friend's house?" Not mentioning to her that that friend was Darien, "We can talk all we want to there."

"Well, what are we standing around here for? Let's get going!"

"Alright, let's go." Then they began to walk to the front of the shopping center where they saw three familiar faces.

"Hey everyone!" Reni yelled to them.

"Hey," They said in unison.

"Is everyone ready to go?" She asked them.

"I'm ready to go and chat," said Lia.

"Yeah! Me too," said Terra.

"Well, let's get going," Reni said enthusiastically. Then they left and began to walk to Darien's apartment.

When they were right outside of Darien's door, Ariesa asked the question that was everyone else's mind just as Reni rang the doorbell, "So who is this friend-," but before she could finish her question, Darien opened the door and greeted them.

"Hello Ladies and welcome." Everyone's, minus Reni's jaw dropped clear to the ground.

"Girls, I'm sure you remember him but if not let me reintroduce you. This is Darien formally known as Prince Endymion of Earth."

* * *

R&R Again I'm sorry for taking so long. I'll try to update sooner next time. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, Sorry for the long wait. I was finishing up school and now I'm Graduated! WOOHOO!!!. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I should have another up sooner this time.**

**NOTE: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. **

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

All the girls, except Reni, were standing on the porch with shocked looks on their faces.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked. "You act as if you've never seen me before."  
Then all the girls sobered and bowed low while blushing beet-red. The girls remembered the last time they had encountered him and were immediately suspicious but decided to be courteous since Reni seemed to accept him openly and lovingly.

"Forgive us your highness," stated Hydra in a soft voice, "but-,"

"We didn't expect to see you," finished Marisa, cutting of Hydra.

"Can we get inside the apartment before people begin to stare?" Reni interrupted.

"Yeah," they said in unison and went inside the apartment.

When they got settled, they began to talk about everything and anything; from their childhoods to what they were doing currently. Once they had finished talking about the present, the topic of the past came up. Everyone knew that this topic was a bit touchy for all members involved. Just as they were about to breach the subject, a moonbeam suddenly showed up right in the middle of their circle. Everyone immediately turned their heads at the bright light that filled the space. As the moonbeam continued to glow, all of their clothes changed into the ones they wore during the Moonia Millennium. When the moonbeam finally died down, a form toke shape that revealed a figure Reni knew immediately. It was her mother of the past, Queen Serenity.

With careful steps, she walked up to her mother and curtsied. Queen Serenity quickly raised Reni up and gave her a big hug. The girls and Darien were behind Reni bowing, or curtsying, politely and respectfully to Reni's mother.

"Dear Guardians of the Moon," said the Queen addressing the rest of the room. "Rise, for pressing matters have sent me here."

"What is it, Mother?" Serenity asked pulling slightly out of the hug.

"My darling, I'm afraid that neither the earth nor I can wait for all of you to fully gain your powers. I need to give you all your powers right now. I'm afraid that I made a mistake in taking them away from you when you all were young, but it was done in your best interests in mind. I had planned to open the seal slowly but there is no time for that now."

"Queen Serenity," said Ophillia, "what is the problem?"

"Princess Venus you are attentive as always. The problem is that a powerful enemy is on the way to take away something that is crucial to the future of the world. If he takes it, the future is doomed."

"Queen?" said a worried Ariesa. "What is this thing?"

"Serenity," she stated simply. The room immediately went silent. "You all need to be ready for this enemy very soon. Now, at the time of the alignment, is the time for you all to take on the powers of your planets." She turned to Hydra. "Princess of Mercury, I bestow upon you your powers of ice and water." After she said that a blue glow began to pulse around Hydra. The pulsing then became a steady blue glow and then died away, leaving Mercury in her new uniform. The Queen did the same to the other girls. As she gave them their powers, they began to pulsate their respective colors: Princess of Mars, given the power of fire and enhanced ESP, pulsated a brilliant red; Princess of Jupiter, given the powers of nature and lighting, pulsated an emerald green; and the Princess of Venus, given the powers of love and beauty, pulsated a stunning orange.

Their uniforms made them look like Arabian princesses. Their tops were cut off just above their bellies with puffy see-through sleeves with a cape that draped around their necks and floated down their backs. The tops were colored to each individual princess; blue for Mercury, red-orange for Mars, light green for Jupiter, orange for Venus, and blue-grey for the Moon. The bottoms were totally unique to each individual princess. Princess Mercury had pants that flowed like a waterfall down her legs: calm, yet dynamic at the same time. She had blue slippers to finish her outfit.

Princess Mars had a short, spiked skirt that looked like flames burning up her legs. It was a mixture of orange and yellow throughout the main body of the skirt with blazing red at the tips of it. It also had a long trailing sash around her waist that complemented Marisa's eyes. To complete her uniform, she had reddish-purple heels.

Princess Jupiter wore dark green Capri-type pants that had a forest on the bottom of them with lightning flashing closer to the top of it. They were loose so she could do what was needed to do, yet was quite form fitting. Ankle boots that were emerald green with lightning along the sides completed her uniform.

Princess Venus had a mini-skirt that went down to mid-thigh. It was actually like a slip over a skirt. The bottom layer was a completely brilliant orange to set off the top layer, which had hearts in a lighter orange. She had orange heels that had ties crisscrossing up to mid-calf.

Serenity had a skirt that went to her knees with a sheer layer on top that went down to mid-calf. The bottom layer was a light blue-grey and the top layer was sheer enough to see her hair behind it. She also had light blue slippers that had ribbons that criss-crossed two times up her legs to complete the ensemble. Once each one had been bestowed their powers, the Queen began again.

"Now that you have gained your powers, you are ready to defend and help the princess. Farewell, dear daughter. I cannot stay long; the power of the Earth pulls hard on my powers of the moon and weakens me. The alignment helped me but it is losing its power. I will continue to keep watch of you from afar but know this. The outer warriors have already been granted their powers and will be there if you feel you need to call upon their aid. Be assured that they will come immediately if you call for them." Queen Serenity walked up to Reni and gave her a big hug before pulling away. "I love you, my dearest one." Then she left the way she came.

"I love you too, mother," Reni said to the empty space that once held Queen Serenity.

"Well, girls," said Ophillia, "it looks like we have a job set out for us."

"Yes indeed we do," agreed Hydra, "we have to keep watch over our princess very closely."

"Well, just don't keep too close an eye over me," Reni said, "I'm a person not a bug and unlike a bug, I need my privacy." With that everyone laughed but they all knew that what they had to do was no laughing matter. After they all settled down, they agreed to have their communicators, made by Mercury later that night, on-line at all times so as to alert everyone of trouble. Then they all left for it was getting late and they needed to get home. When Serenity got home, she completed her usual ritual and then went to bed. But little did she know that she was being watched from a secret place.

"Yes, sleep my lovely and exquisite Serenity," said a low tenor voice, "for you will be my wife very soon."

* * *

R&R. Love it, hate it. Tell me what you thought. I promise another chapter will be up within a few weeks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

The next day, they met about a block away from the school to discuss what they were to do in case of an emergency.  
"Here," said Hydra, "these are our communicators. This will help us track down each other when one of us is in danger." They communicators looked like watches with one major exception. On the side there were two buttons, one for emergency call, and the other for quick communication between warriors. It also had a top, each with that person's color on it that acted as the intercom.  
"That's really cool," Reni said enthusiastically, "but how does it work?"  
"Very simply," she replied. "All you have to do is press the top button on the side of the communicator and we will see a red light which means trouble or you can press the bottom button to talk to others pronto."  
"Very nicely done Hydra," said Terra. "Now we don't have to keep such a close eye on our princess."  
"Well, that's all well and good but if we don't go to class now, we'll be late," said Ariesa. After that statement, everyone started booking it to class. After they got to class, the day went on fairly smoothly. They met for lunch to discuss what they were all doing after school. It turned out that every one of them had to something to do. Ariesa had a Tae Kwon Doe class, Hydra had a computer class, Terra had a cooking class, Ophillia had to go help her mom at the store they owned, Darien had to go to work, and Reni had homework to do. They agreed to check in by seven o'clock and then went inside to finish up school.  
After school they walked about a couple blocks together, and then went their separate ways. Since it was a nice day outside, Reni decided to sit in the park and do her homework there. She called her mom and told her that she was going to the park to study and then to spend the night over her new friend's, Ariesa's, house.  
After she'd made the call she went to the park and began to do her homework. It was quite peaceful for about an hour and the gentle hum of the park was lulling her into a calming state until a scream that pierced the silence. Reni dropped her things on the bench and ran over to see what the matter was, hoping that it wasn't anything serious. She ducked behind some bushes about a few feet away from where the scream came from and peeked from behind them. She saw a monster about six feet tall, with tentacles for hair, fangs for teeth, and an ugly green complexion. She immediately ducked back down and got on her communicator.  
"Hey, guys," she said in a hurried whisper, "There's a monster in the park and it's sucking up energy from people. You need to get down here quick."  
"Right," they chorused together.  
"Now I need to transform. Moon…Warrior…Activation!!" With that she raised her left hand to her chest, and tapped her silver bracelet with the first two fingers of her right hand. Reni shifted her weight to her right leg and lifted her left leg so that her heel faced to the left. She then waved her left hand over the front of her leg and in a flash of light, her white slippers appeared. She then placed her left foot down while at the same time crossing her arms in front of her at chest height. She quickly swung her arms down to her sides and her main outfit appeared. Then, as a ballerina would, she brought her arms up and spun to the left 180°. As she does this, a white cape appears and drapes down the entire length of her body. Reni grabs the edges of the cape and turns back around, releasing the cape from left hand and bringing her right hand up so that it ends up at the left side of her face. Transformation complete, Reni went to confront the enemy. She felt a super charge of energy with her new powers surging through her and felt ready for anything.  
"Hold it right there!!" Reni shouted at the monster.  
"Uhh," it said, "and who are you supposed to be?"  
"I am the one who shines through the night, one who protects innocent people from the likes of you. I am Warrior Moon and you are toast."  
"Well," it said maniacally, "we'll see about that. I am Tentacles sent down to capture energy for my master." With that, one of her tentacles shot out at Reni. She easily dodged it but Tentacles anticipated her move and had another of her tentacles shoot out. Reni quickly moved out of the way. Tentacles continued the assault and Reni continued to dodge every move.

After a few minutes of being able to dodge the assault, Reni decided to make her move however Tentacles had been watching her every move, and shot out its tentacles out at Reni. Reni easily dodged it but didn't realize that it was coming up from behind her and she was quickly wrapped up in her slimy grasp. Reni struggled to break free but to no avail. Once Tentacles had a firm grasp she began to take Reni's energy. Reni tried even harder to break free, but was quickly beginning to feel drained and felt a very strange sensation coming from it as well.  
Then, as quickly as the attack had began, she found herself out of the monster's slimy tentacle and in the arms of Darien.  
"How dare you! Who are you?" the monster demanded. Not answering the monster, Darien quickly moved Reni far enough away from the battle site so that she wouldn't get hurt and could easily see the battle. Once Reni was safely away, he answered the monster, "I am the one who protects the moonlight from the evils of the other realm. I am the Moonlit Warrior Earth."  
"Well," said the monster, "I can beat you as easily as I beat miss prissy over there."  
"Really?" He said back. "Well how do expect to beat them?"  
"Who?" It said curiously.  
"Us," said four voices in unison. The monster turned around at the sound of the voices.  
"Warrior Mercury!"  
"Warrior Mars!"  
"Warrior Jupiter!"  
"Warrior Venus!"  
"Warriors of the Moon sworn to protect the people of Earth," said Mars.  
"So give up while you have a chance to run," said Jupiter.  
"NEVER!!" said the monster as it charged forward.  
"Well you had your chance," said Jupiter. "Lighting Bolt Strike!!" Jupiter raised her hands to the sky and began to spin clockwise, forming a bright light that crackled with the enormous amount of energy that surrounded it. After a few spins, Jupiter stopped to again face the monster and, with a quick movement, brought her hands down in front of her chest and then pushed them out towards the monster releasing the energy. The vicious bolt of lightning struck the monster so fiercely; you couldn't even hear it screaming. When it stopped its silent screaming, it was smoking very badly. Then Mars decided to finish it off since Reni was out of the battle.  
"Mars Flame Burst!!" she cried. Mars raised her right arm above her head and placed her other arm out to her side. Flames began to wrap around Mars' right arm as she spun around faster, growing brighter until it looked almost white. Once the flames were white in color, Mars stopped spinning and created a circle of fire parallel to her body then pushed the flames out toward the monster. Tentacles was instantly turned into dust and the energy, that looked like dust particles, it stole went back to the people, including Reni. Once the monster was destroyed, the warriors quickly went to see if Reni was all right.  
"Are you all right? You really look drained," said Mars.  
"Yeah you don't look so hot," agreed Jupiter.  
"Yeah guys," Reni answered back, "I'm fine. I just feel a little drained is all. I'll be okay. I did get my energy back so I'll be back to my old self in no time flat."  
"Well, just in case, let Mercury take a quick reading of you," said Darien.  
"All right," Reni said, too tired to argue, "If it will get you off my back. Mercury, scan me." Mercury then pulled out her scanner and took a reading of Reni's bodily functions.  
"She looks okay you guys," Mercury said. "She'll be just fine but she needs to get some rest."  
"Good," said Venus, "glad to hear it. Now, let's get home. I think we all need a rest. Agreed?"  
"Agreed," said everyone in unison. They all went their separate ways except Darien and Reni. Darien decided she was too weak to walk home by herself and that she couldn't protect herself if the need arouse. Reni didn't argue because she felt exhausted. Before they left the park, Reni reminded him to go pick up her stuff on the way out. Darien dutifully complied and then walked them back to her house. When Darien saw her safely tucked in bed, he gave her a kiss, said good-bye and was on his way. But as Reni slept, an evil virus was taking control of her body very slowly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**  
_**The church was filled with many people dresses in their Sunday best. The pews were lined with white and peach ribbons; the aisle had an off white runner that went from the doors to the altar; the ends of the pews had white roses and lilies and peach peonies and carnations. The bridesmaids were dressed in peach dresses and the groomsmen were in black tuxes with white roses pinned to their lapels. The bride was dressed in a white A-line gown that had a peach overlay and a peach ribbon around her waist with the tails trailing down the back. The bodice was embroidered with a peach flower design that encompassed the top half then trailed along the left side. The groom wore a white tuxedo that had peach trim. **_

_**Serenity looked on from the end of the aisle, seemingly invisible to all those around her. She walked up closer to the aisle mesmerized by the beautiful sight in front of her.**_

_**"This is exactly how I imagined my wedding," Serenity mused aloud.**_

_**"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," announced the pastor. When the bride and groom turned towards each other, Serenity was shocked to see that the bride was her and that the groom was not Darien or anyone she had seen before. The man had deep purple hair that looked black that went down to his shoulders and dark blue eyes that felt cold. When the couple kissed the environment began to darken around her until only she and the couple remained. When they stopped kissing, the man turned towards her and smiled.**_

_**"Your future lies with me Serenity," the tenor of is voice low and smooth. "No one else matters. Forget your friends and current lover," murmured the voice. "You are mine." As the man spoke, Serenity could feel a coldness seeping into her being, latching onto her soul and taking over her consciousness. She struggled to get free from it but to no avail. She continued to trash and scream out for help but no one came to her aid.**_

__"NOOOO!" screamed Serenity, waking in a cold sweat and breathing hard. Once her mind began to focus, she toke a few deep breaths in order to slow the beating of her heart.

"What was that dream?" Serenity asked aloud. Serenity sat in her bed trying to remember it but found she had no memory of it, just a dark, heavy feeling flowing through her system. "Must have been having a nightmare," Serenity mused. "That's it. No more getting hit by those monsters." With her mind made up, she got out of bed and started to get ready for school however the heavy feeling stayed with her as she got ready.__Since it was seven thirty, she decided to start to school early today.  
While Reni was walking, she met up with Hydra and Terra.  
"Hey girls," Reni called out to them, "how's it goin'?"  
"Just fine with us," said Hydra.  
"So are you guys ready for another wonderful day at school," Reni said sarcastically.  
"About as ready as I would be if I was getting my teeth pulled," said Terra.  
"You two," said Hydra admonishingly, "school is a really great place to expand your minds so you'll be ready for college."  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Reni mumbled. By the time the conversation was over, they were at the school. There they saw the rest of the gang coming up to greet them. But, just before they reached the three of them, the ground suddenly began to spin uncontrollably at Reni's feet. She grabbed her head in order to keep herself from falling. It didn't help. She then felt an intense pain in her head. She screamed like the hounds of death were chasing her. Darien ran to her side.  
"Reni, Reni? What's wrong Reni?" said Darien trying to comfort her, but to no avail.  
"Don't touch me! Get away from me!" She yelled at them. "You're all evil and trying to kill me! Stay back or I'll blast you into oblivion." With that statement, Reni began to run away from them and the school. They were immediately behind her, and she thought they were trying to capture her and take her away. She kept running until she got to the park. She was so exhausted that she finally collapsed next to the rosebushes. Since her friends were no more than a few feet behind her, they found her easily.  
"Hydra, scan her again," Ariesa said authoritatively.  
"Right," said Hydra. While she was scanning Reni, Reni was having nightmares. She was having disturbing hallucinations. She hallucinated that she was turned against her friends and she defeated them in battle. The scariest part was she saw a very possessive man standing next to her. It was at that point that her dream from last night flashed in her mind. The possessive man standing there was the same man she saw herself marrying.

"Oh no," said Hydra, dread coating her voice, "I must have missed this the last time."  
"What did you miss, Hydra?" asked Ariesa.  
"There's a virus of some kind in her body."  
"Is it life threatening Hydra?" asked Darien.  
"Not exactly," she answered.  
"What do you mean 'not exactly'," said Terra.  
"What I mean is that the virus isn't destroying Rena's insides, but is destroying her memory and possessing her soul. Soon she may not know who she is, or who we are." They were all silent for a few moments, and then Ariesa spoke up.  
"I think it's clear that that monster that we defeated yesterday got to Reni before we could get there. Also whoever sent the monster obviously wants Serenity for himself. This means we need to keep a closer eye on her from now on. He could strike at any time and we need to be ready for him." They all nodded their heads in agreement and decided to skip school today in order to hold an emergency meeting.  
They went over to Darien's apartment, laid Reni down on the bed to rest then went into the living room to hold the meeting. They discussed what was to be done to watch over Reni at all times. They sat there and discussed strategies for about an hour. Just as they were ending, Reni woke up from her deep sleep to find that she was in Darien's apartment. When she tried to remember what had happened to her, her head began to throb and she grasped it until the pain subsided. Hearing voices in the other room, Reni decided to find out why she was in Darien's apartment and not at school.  
She walked out of the bedroom to find that not only was she not in school but everyone else was here as well. She instantly wondered if there was something wrong in the school that they didn't have to go to school.  
"Hey guys," She said as cheerfully as she could manage. Everyone instantly turned his or her head in Reni's direction. She could immediately see the worry and shock in their eyes and wondered what they had to worry about.  
"What's wrong?" She asked them in a small voice. At first, no one answered her. Then Darien got up from where he was sitting.  
"Come on darling," he said in a sweet voice, "come have a seat."  
"No!" She said as she backed away from them. "I want to know what's wrong." But before they had a chance to answer her, they heard a sharp, high- pitched beeping sound; it was the alert that enemies were around; this time at a fairground.

"Never mind," snapped Reni. "I'll find out when we get back. MOON…WARRIOR...TRANSFORM!!" Reni shouted out her transformation, and everyone else quickly followed.  
They rushed off to the site of the alert. However, when they arrived there, they saw nothing out of the ordinary. No monster or any one that could have set off the alarm, but they were still on their guard despite that fact. Then they all moved quickly as a dark energy ball was thrown at them. They immediately scrambled away form the spot of impact and reset themselves for the next assault.  
"You warriors are more agile than I thought," said a tenor voice, reverberating through the air. "But then that is to be expected of the Warriors of the Moon."  
"Who are you?" Warrior Moon yelled out to the anonymous voice.  
"I," he said appearing a few feet in front of the group, "am the prince of Darkmoon, Prince Diamonds." The prince wore a red two-piece suit that had white trim along the hem with white pants. He was very handsome except his dark blue eyes felt very cold. Chills ran down Reni's spine as he talked for something about him sparked her memory. "I have come to take what is rightfully mine," he said.  
"Oh yeah?" yelled Jupiter. "What exactly is that?"  
"Oh, something that holds great value to everyone on this Earth." He said cryptically.  
"Well no matter what that thing is, we'll stop you from taking it," Moon declared.  
"We'll see," he said softly while looking directly at Moon. As he did, she felt an odd pull, like she was supposed to go with him and be with him.  
"See this," yelled Mars. "MARS…FLAMING…COLUMN!!" Mars brought her hands together then pulled them apart slowly, creating flames that spiraled into a column. She then brought her hands close to her chest then pushed it out towards the enemy. The attack instantly surrounded him in flames that seemed to devour him. When the attack finally started to dissipate, they saw that he hadn't been touched by it at all. He laughed at them.  
"That was a nice try but nothing will stop me from getting what I want. Not even you puny warriors."

"We'll see about that," yelled Venus. "Let's double team him okay Jupiter?"

"Alright," she agreed.

"VENUS…HEARTLINK…ENCLOSE!!" Venus raised her hand with the back of it facing the enemy. Then, with a flick of her wrist, a heart shape appeared in between her first the second fingers. She then created a ring of hearts around her head that spun around. She then grasped the circle of heart and sent it spinning towards the man.

"JUPITER…LIGHTNING BOLT…CLASH!!" Lightning began to encircle Jupiter's body creating two distinct streaks. Jupiter raised her arms straight above her and the lightning began to gather in her palms until it looked like a ball of light that flashed. She then hurled the attack out, combining with Venus' attack and the combination went soaring towards Diamonds. When it reached its intended target it split in two and went right around him. Moon began to get worried and hoped that her powers would be able to defeat him.

But before anyone could get off another shot, Diamonds attacked with a surprising force knocking all of the warriors back twenty feet. While everyone was still trying to shake off the attack, Diamonds then came to stand in front of Reni. Reni slowly looked up at Diamonds and was instantly mesmerized by his cold, soul less eyes; her mind began to fog and got the sudden urge to fall into his arms. Mercury, the first to notice what Diamonds was doing, fired off one her attacks to distract him, however, the attack turned back towards her and sent her flying back another twenty feet.

"Now you are coming with me, my sweet princess," Diamonds said. With every word he said, Reni felt her insides splitting. She cried out from the immense pain, fighting the strong pull she felt.

"Leave her alone," demanded Warrior Earth, Darien, as he charged Diamonds with his sword drawn. Diamonds sent him flying back into the bushes before Warrior Earth could get within 10 feet of him. He then stepped back from Reni and sent a powerful energy blast into the sky. The blast immediately came back down and blasted everyone except Reni. She was aware of her friends screaming around her as she battled internally with the drugged feeling clouding her brain; stopping her limbs.

"There's no use in fighting what you can't beat my dear Serenity. Give in, and come to me." Diamonds turned back to her and held out a hand.

"I'll never give into you," Reni said weakly. Using the distraction, everyone moved into action and launched their attacks simultaneously at Diamonds. Their efforts, no matter how noble, were not enough and, an instant before the attacks hit, Diamonds smiled at them, and disappeared, taking Reni away.

"Sorry, warriors," said Diamonds hovering above the Warriors, "but like I said before, I always get what I want." And with Reni tucked in his arms, he drifted up a bit further in the air and slowly faded away until both he and Reni were nowhere to be seen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Trying to be quicker with them now. Hope you enjoyed the last two chapters and I hope you enjoy this one. but enough of my talk, read the story.**

**NOTE: I don't own the Sailor Moon characters I just love writing with them. **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

When Reni awoke from her tortured sleep, she found herself in a dark, dreary bedroom on an unfamiliar bed. It was a four-poster bed with blood red curtains around it, and a red comforter decorated with black roses. She found that she, herself, was dressed in a dress similar to the one that she wore during the Lunarian Millennium with a few minor exceptions. The dress was form-fitted to her frame with pearls around the entire bodice; a ribbon was tied around the waist with the tails hanging down the back of the dress; and was white with a dark purple tint to it.

Although the room itself had bright white walls it had a dark feel about the room that gave her chills up her spine. The dark energy that floated in the room made it hard to make out anything but shadows. She started crawling to the edge of the bed to get a better look around when Prince Diamonds appeared a few feet in front of the foot of the bed.

"I hope that you like your new surroundings. I toke great pains to make you feel comfortable here since you'll be here for a very long time."

"No, I won't," she answered back, "My friends will come and rescue me. Then you'll be in for it." She tried to stand up and face him, but found herself pulled back sharply, shackled to the bed. She looked at her arms but found nothing there. She tugged, twisted and pulled at her arms but found that no matter what she tried, they wouldn't budge. She then decided since she was unable to escape through physical means, she decided to use her brainpower instead.

"Nice try, my dear," Diamonds said with an indulgent smile on his face, "but I'm smart enough to know that you'd fight me at first." He smiled.

"Yeah," she agreed, "well any girl who was just captured would naturally struggle. Anybody with half a brain would know that."

"Indeed, you are correct, my dear," smiled Diamonds. "That is why I placed special bonds on your wrists. If you act in violently then you will be securely locked to the bed. But if you are calm then you will only be mildly restrained to the bed." Diamonds paused, smiled then continued. "You can however free yourself from your bonds, on one condition."

"Oh, really," Reni threw back sarcastically, "and how is that?" fearing that she already knew the answer to the question.

"You have to agree to stay at my side and be my queen." _I knew it,_ Reni thought fearfully.

"You don't really think it will be that easy do you?" Reni asked putting on a brave façade, "I would never willingly turn to your side. I know you know that." Diamonds stared at her with a big grin.

"You are very clever, my dear," he laughed, "that is why I love you. I know you better than you know yourself for I have been studying you for months before I captured you." Diamonds walked over to the side of the bed and sat on the edge. "I knew that you have great loyalty to your friends and so called 'love' and would do whatever you could for them." He traced her face with his fingers along her jaw line. "But before they came along, who was there for you when you were hurting? Who was there to share your joys outside of your family?" She tried to move her head away and tried not to listen to him but with every word he said he was stripping away her resolve, given the darkness that was present inside of her to grow and spread.

"I was there," Diamonds said simply. "I was there in the shadows watching you and protecting you; sharing your joys and your pains; watching you grow into the beautiful woman before me." Reni felt herself getting weaker from the force in her body until the argument started to sound more and more plausible.

"You're staying here with me to be my queen, whether you like it or not." He then bent down a placed a kiss on her quivering mouth, not caring that she didn't respond to him. After Diamonds had kissed her, Reni felt something seeping into her body that felt a bit familiar but before she could pin point the similarity, she felt a red beam wash over her. Diamonds again moved to stand at the foot of the bed.

"This beam will help further advance what is already in your body and turn you to my side."

"I'll never turn," Reni said with clinched teeth, struggling to fight the beam, "you can't make me," Reni barely whispered. She was on the edge of consciousness and she could barely keep her eyes open. _NO, please STOP!, _Reni screamed in her head. She could feel the oppressive weight of, not only the beam outside, but also from the weight that the darkness was putting on her very soul. Reni could feel herself falling deeper into unconsciousness when she heard Diamonds whisper to her.

"Soon, very soon, you will be turned to my side and finally I will rule this universe with you by my side, Serenity." Those were the last words Reni heard before the world went black.

**************************************************************************

"Can you track her Mercury?" said Darien in a too quiet tone. She shook her head.

"I can't get a lock on her energy waves." She sighed, trying to hold back frustrated tears. "Wherever he took her must be surrounded by a shield that cannot be breeched by our technology." They all stood there, staring at Mercury because if Mercury couldn't find a way to connect to her then nobody could.

"Well, we can't just sit around here feeling sorry for ourselves," said Mars passionately. "We have to find a way, ANY way to get her back."

Everyone nodded. "Our dear Moon Princess, Princess Serenity," they all vowed, simultaneously, "we'll find a way to get you back safe and sound; on the honor of the Warriors of the Moon."

********************************************************************

Reni found herself in dark area that felt cold not from the temperature but from the aura of the area. There was nothing there but absolute blackness.

"What is this place?" she asked aloud, not really expecting someone to answer.

"This is where you will stay until you eventually vanish," replied a voice that reverberated throughout the space.

"Who are you? Where are you?" Reni questioned as she looked around the space for the voice's source.

"I am you," the voice replied behind Reni. Reni quickly turned behind her to face her opponent. At first, she saw nothing but then a form began to take shape from the very darkness itself. The figure began to move towards her at an unhurried pace. Reni could still see nothing as the figure moved closer to her. When the figure finally stood about 10 feet back, Reni could finally see the figure's features. Reni's eyes went wide and her body began to tremble in fear for there, in front of her was none other than herself dressed as Diamonds had dressed her. However, this version had dark purple eyes that held no trace of warmth.

"Of course," continued the woman, "I'm a much more beautiful and powerful version." The woman smirked. "You may call me Dark Queen Serenity."

"But how? I would… I would never…" Reni struggled to find the words that would explain this.

"Normally, you may not have," Serenity began to explain, "but you were tainted by Tentacles in that one fight and that bit of darkness spread when you allowed yourself to fear and doubt your friends." Reni wanted to dispute it but knew that it was true. Serenity smiled because she knew that Reni knew it was true and continued to explain.

"Combined with the Darkmoon power from the beam and that dark kiss we received from our Diamonds filled with his power, was enough to push back your light and allow the darkness to shine forth stronger than ever before." Serenity spun in circles and gave out a giggle that, while similar to her own, made her feel chills throughout her entire being. _I have to find a way to get out of here, _thought Reni desperately, _before she does something terrible to my friends._ Serenity stopped spinning and faced Reni again with a cold look.

"I don't think so." Reni gazed at her with a shocked look on her face. Serenity smiled but it was full of warning. "I know your thoughts, Reni for I am you. But like I said earlier, you will be here until you disappear." Serenity walked closer to Reni and stopped when she was only a few steps away. "As I grow stronger you grow weaker with every passing moment. Soon, you will be tapped out and completely disappear into the darkness." Serenity smiled bigger. "And there is nothing you can do about it." And with that, Serenity disappeared as quickly as she had come, leaving behind only her dark, sinister laugh to taunt and torment Reni. _Please, please someone help me,_ Reni cried out in her mind as she slipped to the ground crying silent tears.

**********************************************************************

Diamonds re-entered the room to find Serenity sitting at the vanity mirror putting the finishing touches to her hair.

"I see that you have freed yourself from your bonds," Diamonds said casually.

"Naturally, they were easy enough to get out of," Serenity returned just as casually. Diamonds walked up to her until he was right behind her, placed his hands around her shoulders, and kissed her on her jaw. Serenity smiled at him and leaned back into him.

"Are you ready for to take what is ours?"

"Yes, quite ready. Those puny earthlings won't know what hit 'em!" Serenity purred softly.

"But first we must take care of those who would stand in our way."

"Trust me they will be no match for us." Deep in Serenity's soul, her real self was trapped in the darkness with no way to push through. _No, please stop!_ Reni cried in the depths of her mind. _NEVER,_ answered Serenity quietly while she went out to kill the very people Reni called friends and family.

* * *

How did you like it? R&R and let me know. Next one will be coming soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Note: i do not own Sailor Moon, just the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

As dawn approached the next day, a dark shadow was creeping across the town. The shadow was not an ordinary shadow but one made by a powerful evil force, intent on taking over Earth and all its inhabitants.

"Things are already going according to the plan," said Prince Diamonds.

"Yes. The pitiful people of Earth don't even realize that their planet is slowly coming under our rule," said Serenity.

"But the only problem that faces us are those dreaded warriors." He said with a scowl on his handsome face.

"Don't you worry about a thing, dearest," cooed Serenity as she trailed a finger down his face, "I will take care of those puny little warriors. By the time I'm through with them they'll be putty for me to mold." Serenity leaned into Diamonds' side.

"That is what I love about you my dear," Diamonds said as he embraced Serenity to his side.

"What's that?"

"Your brilliant, scheming mind."

"Thank you sweetest," She gave him a kiss and a wink and was on her way to 'take care' of the warriors once and for all.

***********************************************************************

"Warriors, I have some good news and some bad news about Reni," said Hydra with a grave look on her face. The warriors looked at each other then back at Hydra.

"Well, out with it already," said an impatient Ariesa.

"Okay," Hydra took a deep breath then started again. "The good news is that I've found her! She's here and alive!" At this announcement, everyone gave a huge sigh of relief and had small smiles on their faces except for Hydra who had yet to tell the bad news. She waited a few moments then continued.

"However, the bad news is that I detect an evil aura in her general location."

"That means we have to go look for her now and get her away from this evil aura," said Lia taking charge. "Hydra, where was the exact location at which you had found her?"

"I found her about two miles away from here to the south, in the park."

"Then let's go get her and bring her home," said an excited Terra and began to race off ahead of the pack at break neck speed. _Be safe, my heart_, thought Darien as he and the girls raced off to find their friend.

************************************************************************

_Be safe, my heart._ Reni's head shoot around looking for the source of the voice. "Was that Darien?" Reni asked out loud. Reni closed her eyes and focused on the energy. After a few moments, she realized that it was Darien's voice she had heard. "They are coming for me," Reni stated enthusiastically.

_Yes, they come just as planned_, Serenity thought as she sensed the warriors coming towards her. _Your plan won't work,_ Reni stated calmly inside of Serenity's head. _We'll see about that,_ Serenity retorted nonchalantly as she quickly changed her facial expression from an evil delight one to a scared innocent girl, lay down prone on the ground and waited for them to arrive. _I need your help little Reni_, Serenity called out. Reni remained silent to the call. _I need to know who is who among the warriors. I have their planets but not their names. Be a dear and help me out._ Reni glared into the darkness and firmly thought, _I will never help you. _Serenity was silent for a moment before she appeared before Reni. Reni stood up to face her and whatever she would throw at her. Serenity smiled at her and said "Then never mind. I shall find my own way as I have always done. However, I will give you a gift." Reni took a deep breath.

"What kind of gift would that be?'

"The gift of sight," Serenity smiled. "I shall allow you to see your friends as they come to try to save you. You will watch as I destroy all that you hold dear." Serenity laughed as she disappeared once again.

"NOO!!" Reni cried into the darkness and fell to her knees feeling helpless. The warriors raced into the park 15 minutes later and stopped in their tracks the moment they saw Reni lying on the ground. The warriors were about to run towards her when Ariesa stopped them.

"Wait you guys," Ariesa said. "There is something wrong with this picture."

"What do you mean Ariesa? It's Reni; your best friend," said a confused Terra.

"It's Reni alright, but there is something different about her. Approach with caution this could be a trap." Knowing that Ariesa's feelings were almost always accurate, the warriors approached Reni cautiously and full of concern. When they got to Reni's side, the four girls formed a semi-circle in front of her while Darien knelt down and held her top half in his arms.

"Reni, Reni," called Darien "can you hear me? Wake up." Darien brought his palm up to cup her face. Before Serenity opened her eyes to answer, she called down to Reni. _Enjoy the show_. Reni opened her eyes just as Serenity did and prayed that her friends would see through her.

"Hey guys," Serenity called out to them in a weak voice, pitched exactly like Reni's.

"Hi, Reni. It's nice having you back," answered a cautious Ariesa.

"How do you feel?" asked Terra.

"Like I've carried a ton of bricks 10 miles," Serenity produced a weak smile and brought her hand to her head. "But otherwise, I'm fine."

"Are you sure you're okay?" questioned Ariesa

"I said I'm fine, Mars. What hoping that I was gone for good?" Serenity asked with venom slightly lacing her voice.

"No," said Ariesa. "I would never wish that…" Ariesa paused in her explanation and stared at Reni immediately on guard.

"What's wrong with you, Mars?" asked Serenity

"You are not Reni." Everyone turned their faces towards Ariesa.

"What are you talking about?" Serenity began to panic. _Yes, Pyro,_ Reni said fueled with hope. _It's not me, I'm in here! _

"You never call me by my planet name," she said slowly backing away from Serenity, signaling the others to do the same. "You have always called me Pyro when I get on your nerves. You're not our Serenity."

"Correct, little warrior," Serenity laughed as she picked herself up off the ground. "So sue me that I don't have your names straight, but it won't matter once you're dead." Serenity laughed at them while she changed back into her black dress. "You can now address me as Queen of Darkmoon and soon to be ruler of this entire planet."

"Not if we stop you first," said Darien. They quickly transformed and then prepared to do battle with Serenity.

"You puny warriors can't stop me."

"Yes we can Reni," said Mars, "and we'll turn you back to your regular self."

"If you mean to turn me back into that pathetic little runt who could barely walk let alone fight, you've got another thing coming. My new powers from the planet of the Darkmoon have given me more strength than I could've achieved with my old self." Serenity retorted. "DARK... ENERGY...TORNADO!!" A column of black instantly formed above Serenity before swirling towards the warriors; they moved quickly out of the way.

"Reni we won't let you do this," said Jupiter.

"We really care about you Reni and we'll help you," said Mercury beginning a scan of Reni.

"I don't need your help. DARK...WAVES...CRASH!!" A wall of black waves formed and crashed towards the warriors who once again scrambled out of the way.

"Hey, guys," said Mercury bringing their attention to her. "I've finished my scan and have found that our Reni is trapped."

"So let's destroy this copy and go and get her," said Jupiter turning back towards Serenity.

"Wait Jupiter that's not what I meant," Mercury said stopping Jupiter in her tracks.

"Well then what did you mean?"

"Reni is trapped within her own body." The warriors gasped at the news and turned back towards Serenity.

"Is there a way to help her get free?" asked Moonlight Warrior.

"Yes. We need to weaken the influence of the dark energy that has formed this persona."

"But won't that hurt Reni?" asked a concerned Mars.

"No the dark powers are insulating her from everything. We'll only be hurting the darkness."

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" asked Jupiter. "Let's go get her back."

"You warriors are nothing to me. In fact, you all are things of the past. DARK...MOON...SONIC ...BLAST!!" _Please STOP! _Yelled Reni from inside as the energy went spiraling towards her friends.

"MARS...FLAME...COLUMN...SURROUND!!" Bands of fire pulsed around Mars' body then gathered in her hands. Once all of the bands were in her hands she shoot then out towards Serenity.

"JUPITER...THUNDER...CLOUD...CRASH!!" A storm cloud gathered above Jupiter's head as she raised her arms up towards the sky. Once it was at its peak, Jupiter directed her hands towards Serenity and the lightning went streaking in that direction. Their combined powers neutralized Serenity's power and crashed against her like a thousand knifes being stabbed into her simultaneously.

Serenity was dazed as she lay there. _How_ _could those puny warriors hit me?_ She thought. She was invincible. She was the Queen of the Darkmoon. They could not do this to her. _Yes they can,_ Reni said in a calm confident tone. _They are my friends and they will do anything for me, just as I would do anything for them. _"We'll just see about that," retorted Serenity weakly and began to rise but found that her powers had severely weakened by the blast.

The warriors surrounded the unconscious Serenity praying that Mercury had been right about their attacks not being able to harm her good self. A few moments went by when Reni began to open her eyes. The warriors gazed at her cautiously but full of concern as Reni came to full awareness.

"Reni, love," said Moonlight Warrior bending down to brush her cheek. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Reni said weakly, "I'm alright just exhausted. Thanks for asking Darien." Reni looked around at all of her friends and smiled. The other warriors let out their held breaths. This was their Reni.

"Reni thank goodness you're alright," said Ariesa. "I would have hated to have to really hurt you."

"Yeah right Pyro," said Reni sitting up a bit. "We all know that you've always wanted a crack at me."

"You know it was the only way I could," said Pyro as tears were streaming down her smiling face. Everyone laughed at the joke but also to release the tension of the battle.

"I'm really sorry about attacking you guys," Reni apologized. "I was trying to stop her."

"We know that it wasn't really you doing those things so there's nothing to forgive," said Darien holding her up in a seated position. Serenity sat there and stared at them all, loving them all the more for saving her. She began to stand up when she felt a cold shock go through her body. _You think this is over?_ Serenity questioned from inside of her clasped her hands to her head and shut her eyes tightly. Her head felt as if it was splitting open. She screamed from the terrible pain and backed away from the warriors.

"Reni!!" They called out in desperation while coming towards Serenity.  
She opened her eyes slightly. She knew that they reflected the conflict going on inside of her and for a split second her eyes were that of her old self. She called out to them as she felt her dark self coming to the surface.

"Help me please." The warriors ran towards her to help but suddenly a powerful blast of dark energy hit the ground in front of them sending them flying back 10 feet. At the feel of the blast, Reni fell to the ground, exhausted from her inner battle only to find that Prince Diamonds had caught her.

"You'll pay for this, warriors," He said looking down at Serenity before they disappeared.

"We'll get you back Serenity," stated Darien. "I promise."

* * *

Just when you think they got her...

R&R let me know what you think. more to come soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

When Reni finally woke up, she was in the same room on the Darkmoon but decorated differently. It was still dark in the room but the walls were now painted in a dark fuchsia color along with dark pink outlining the trim. Her bed was queen sized with a fuchsia comforter and pink pillows and curtain. It was obviously made with Serenity in mind because she happened to like the color pink.

She woke up with a humongous headache that felt like it should belong to a blue whale. Reni realized that she had pushed back the darkness before she passed out but she didn't feel like it was gone; just waiting for the right moment to strike. _As long as she's giving me a break,_ Reni thought. As soon as she was in a sitting position, Diamonds appeared beside the bed, looking very concerned.

"Are you alright, dearest?" asked Diamonds. As he said it, though, she felt the need to puke out whatever was in her stomach but hid that impulse with a reassuring smile.

"Yes, I'm fine," Reni replied, "Just a little quesy."

"I could kill those warriors for what they did to you." When he finished, she felt the need to warn the warriors of the danger. _No, _Reni screamed in her head. _Oh, yes_, affirmed the dark Serenity as she overtook Reni once again.

"Rest assured they will pay for what they did," Serenity began, "but they will be expecting a quick retaliation."

"Oh," he said questioningly, "and just how do you know that?"

"Do try to remember that before I became the better person that I am, I was once a warrior of the moon and know how they work."

"So what do you suggest we do about it then?"

"I suggest we bide our time for a while; make them fall into a false sense of security. Then when they least expect anything to happen, we attack them, full force." Diamonds was silent for a few seconds before he broke out in a full out grin of evil.

"You, my dear, are the most brilliant person I've ever known." He then picked her up and kissed her. _No, Stop! _yelled Reni. Serenity quickly stomped down on that part of her and kissed him back. After a few seconds, they broke apart and he left her room. She knew that then she had to prepare herself for the powers of the warriors before they turned her back into a wimp.

***********************************************************************************

"It's a good sign," said Mars, "that she called for help. That means that we haven't completely lost her to the darkness."

"Truly, it is indeed a great thing, but Diamonds could easily turn her even more against us, making it harder to reach her the next time," said Mercury.

"You have a point there, Mercury," said Venus. "If we want her back, we'll need the help of the outer warriors."

"Yeah, but how do we call them?" asked Jupiter.

"I think the answer lies is in our memories," said Mars. "I think if we concentrate hard enough, we can find the means to communicate with them."

"I think that's a good idea," stated Venus. "Come let's gather around in a circle and concentrate." All the warriors clasped their hands together and searched the inner reaches of their memories to find the way to communicate with the other warriors. As they searched their countless memories, they came across one memory in which they had needed to call them.

_"We're in big time trouble, we need help!" yelled Jupiter over the blasts of power, destroying every building in sight. _

_"Right," said Venus. "We need to call the outer warriors. Everyone gather round." They quickly formed a circle, and raised their arms to the sky, and called out, "Warriors from the outer realm, help us in our time of crisis. Help us protect what we love the most." _

_The warriors began to glow their respective colors. The colors swirled together then shot out into the air, beaming their SOS signal to each of the outer warriors' planets._

'That's it!' They thought simultaneously. They cam out of their trance and called out the now familiar phrase, "Warriors from the outer realm, help us in our time of crisis. Help us protect what we love the most." As they called out the last sentence, they all began to glow their respective colors. The colors swirled together very slowly at first, and then the colors shot straight out into space like a comet towards the outer planets. But this time instead of going towards the planets, like it did in the past, it went directly to the warrior of that planet to call on them.

After the blast had shot out from the inner warriors, they stopped glowing, sat back, and waited for the others to come. Almost as fast as they had begun to sit down, four colors, navy blue, aquamarine, purple, and black, shot down from the sky to appear in front of them. The colors glowed very brightly, pulsed once then began to fade. As the colors faded, they began to take shape and show the outer warriors who had come to aid them. Like the other warriors they wore the same style of tops with their respective colors: dark blue and yellow for Uranus; aquamarine for Neptune; purple and white for Saturn; and black and garnet for Pluto. Unlike the inner warriors, the outer ones had been given weapons.

The purple light showed Saturn. Saturn, Estrella, was the youngest warrior, but no doubt one of the smarter ones. She stood proudly at 5'0", with straight purple hair that went down to the base of her neck and deep, mysterious purple eyes you could fall into like a black hole. She was the quietest one in the group, but one of the happiest when around her friends. She wore purple, mid-thigh length shorts that was covered with a sheer white skirt that had stars etched in that went down to her knees. Estrella had two weapons that could combine to make one; a short staff and a shakram.

The navy blue light formed Uranus. Uranus, Urania, was the tom boy of the group; also one of the most protective of the princess. She was a tough girl standing tall at 5'10½" with dirty blond hair cut so it looked as if the wind had played in it and dark blue eyes that told people that she was a straight forward girl who acted first, and thought later. She wore dark blue, form-fitted pants that were tucked into blue and yellow knee high boots. Her weapon was a medium length curved sword.

The aquamarine light showed Neptune, Aqua. Aqua was the counterpart of Urania. Where Urania was an all action girl, Aqua was the culture girl. Aqua was 5'9" with wavy aquamarine hair that looked like it pulsated like waves in the ocean and aqua eyes that welcomed you to paradise or destruction. She wore loose fitting aqua pants that seemed to ripple down to cover most of her light green calf-length boots. The weapon she was given was a rod that was curved like water with a peridot stone placed on top.

Lastly, the black light showed Pluto, Chronia. Chronia, the oldest of the warriors, was also the most secretive when it came to revealing the future. She was also the tallest standing at 6'0" with forest green hair that was so dark it looked black and dark garnet eyes that held the secrets to the universe. She was the mother figure to Estrella and Serenity and loved them as her own. She was wearing layered pants; the outer layer had four slits per leg and was colored garnet while the inner layer flared slightly at the bottom and was black in color. The weapon she was gifted with was a staff thinly carved into the shape of an hourglass with a garnet stone place in its center an on the top of the staff.

"Hello, fellow warriors," said Pluto. "We have heard your cry for help and are ready to fight our enemy."

"We thank you for coming so quickly," said Mars. "We have awful news to tell." Mars hung her head.

"Come now, it can't be all that bad," said Uranus. Mars gave her a look of sorrow and desperation, showing that it really is as bad as all that.

"What has happened?" said Saturn. "Where is the princess?"

"I'm afraid that is why we have called you," Mercury said solemnly.

"Yes, the princess has been captured and turned to the Darkmoon's side," stated Earth Warrior with such a furious gleam in his eyes that it shone in the dark night.

"Well it seems as if we have no time to be wasting here," said Neptune. "We must form a plan of action to get her back safely."

"Right!" shouted everyone.

"Let's go to my place," said Uranus. "It's not that far from here." They left quickly for Uranus' apartment where they could come up with a plan that would bring their princess back to them. When they arrived at the apartment, they changed back to their original forms. They, then, began to talk about what course of action they should take. They sat there for hours and hours and hours; coming up with a plan, rejecting it, then coming up with another and rejecting that one as well, when finally at 4 o'clock in the morning, they found their plan of action.

They decided that, in order for the plan to work, they needed to get Serenity alone. They would then have four warriors distract and contain Prince Diamonds while the other four tried to gain Serenity's attention. Once they had Prince Diamonds contained, they would then, disarm her then form the circle of compassion and love, which needs all nine warriors for it to work. Hopefully, by giving her back her memories through this circle, she would turn back to the princess they knew and, together, they would defeat Prince Diamonds once and for all.

"This will work if everything goes according to plan," said Aqua.

"Yes, and we'll have our sweet princess back," said Estrella.

"What do we do now?" asked Terra. "We can't do this until they show up."

"We'll just have to wait until they do," Urania said grudgingly.

"Chronia," said Ariesa, "you've been quiet the entire time we've been talking." Chronia looked up.

"What do you think our chances are that we'll be able to retrieve the princess?" Everyone turned towards Chronia, who had her head down and eyes closed. "Being the Keeper of all Time and Space," she started in a low voice, "puts one in a position to be quiet on things such as these." She paused. "As much as I would like to give my input on this particular subject, I cannot because whatever I might say could change the outcome of the future in ways even I cannot see. The only thing I can say is that the plan you have chosen is a wise one, so do not stray from it and believe in it." She said no more.

"All that's left for us to do," Estrella began, "is to wait and hope our plan succeeds."

**************************************************************

Three weeks later.

Reni was at her wits end. It had been two weeks ago when she had received a message through her dreams.

_**Reni lay asleep on a cold stone ground, shivering; hoping o find some warmth.**_

"_**Princess, Princess," crooned a soft, feminine voice in the darkness. Serenity rolled around towards the voice and opened her eyes. A first she saw nothing as she peered into the darkness.**_

"_**Who's there?" Reni asked the darkness, sensing déjà vu. Instead of answering, the woman slowly appeared out of the darkness. The woman was tall with long flowing hair that swayed gently with her every step. When she stood a few feet away, Reni gasped.**_

"_**Nia! Is that you?"**_

"_**Yes, little one," Chronia smiled at Reni. Reni got up from the stone floor and ran into Chronia's welcoming embrace. **_

"_**I'm so glad to see you, Nia," Reni muttered into Chronia's chest.**_

"_**It has been a long time, little one," Chronia gave Reni a final squeeze before moving her back to arms length. Chronia wiped a tear from Reni's face. "There are no time for tears now dear one."**_

"_**Yes," Reni agreed, "you are right." Reni wiped the remaining tears away from her face. "So, Nia, what are you doing here?"**_

"_**My dear one, it seems as if you have a bit of a problem."**_

"_**Yeah, you could say that."**_

"_**Do not fret, little one for there is something that can be done." Reni looked up at Chronia with a hopeful gleam in her eyes.**_

"_**Do you mean it Nia? Is there really a way?"**_

"_**Yes. Do you remember the last time you were able to regain your control?" Reni furrowed her brow and thought about the last time.**_

"_**The last time I had been watching the fight and saw the returned attack come at me and my other self." Reni paused then continued. "While I didn't feel the attack, I felt whatever was suppressing me lessen enough for me to surface. However, when my other self had regained her strength I found myself back in the darkness."**_

"_**In other words, your other self can't take a strong hit."**_

"_**Yes, I suppose so."**_

"_**Little one, I want you to listen carefully." Reni turned her full attention to Chronia. "This 'other self' is merely a reflection of your darker feelings."**_

"_**What do you mean; my darker feelings?"**_

"_**Ever since that night that the Earth attacked, all the darker emotions have been storing up within you. Slowly, they have been simmering beneath the surface ever since that time, waiting for a moment of weakness." Pluto paused to let that sink in before continuing. "That day came when you entered your first battle alone. You where outmaneuvered and your confidence weakened. When that happened, the dark feelings found their moment to surface and when you were hit with the dark energy it was given strength and power enough to push you down and out." **_

"_**I didn't realize that it was because of that night."**_

"_**Yes, however, as I said there is a way to defeat the darkness."**_

"_**How would I do this, Nia?"**_

"_**To defeat her, you must answer this question: what is your greatest fear?" Reni looked shocked at the question. When she opened her mouth to answer, Chronia stopped her. "Do not answer now. I want you to think carefully about it for it will unlock the chains that bind you." Chronia framed Reni's face in her hands and placed a feather-light kiss on Reni's brow. She then stepped back and looked at her little princess.**_

"_**I must leave you now, but know that I love you and I know you will find your answer, my little one." Reni gave Chronia a watery smile.**_

"_**I love you too, Nia."**_

"_**I will never be far away from you my princess." With that, Chronia left Reni in the darkness once again but this time the darkness was more like a warm blanket instead of bitter cold.**_

Ever since that time, Reni had been going through her memories and analyzing her thoughts, trying to find the answer to Nia's question. Nothing she came up with seemed to feel right and it was beginning to grate on her nerves. She felt that she was close to the answer yet it kept slipping away from her like water from a sieve. She knew she had to figure it out soon because her other self was planning something and she wasn't sharing it with her. _The plans had been set in motion and soon the Warriors would be nothing more than dust in the wind,_ thought Serenity. _And there is nothing you will be able to do about it._ Reni glared into the darkness. _We'll see about that_, thought Reni.

"My dear," said Diamonds, "it is time for us to make our move."

"Finally, I will rule this planet and make those warriors kneel at my feet." It was said with such a sinister tone, it made Reni shiver with fear and dread.

"Yes," he said, "I will rule this universe the way it should have been ruled thousands of years ago; with Serenity as my queen, and the warriors groveling at my feet."


	11. Chapter 11, Part 1

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Note: I don't own Sailor Moon, only the story.

**Chapter 11, Part 1**

Since the time all of the warriors had gathered together, they had decided to continue to meet at Urania's apartment for a few hours everyday. Days passed slowly for the warriors as they waited anxiously for word of the attack. Finally, three weeks after the last encounter with their princess, the call finally came.

"Warriors," called Chronia, "Red alert. I feel an evil presence. It has landed near the park we should get there right away!"

"Right!" they chorused and transformed into the warriors of the moon.

"Time to put our plan into action," said Uranus.

"Pluto, are both of them there?" asked Saturn.

"Yes," she replied.

"Then what are we waiting on?" asked Jupiter.

"Let's go!" They sped toward the park, all the while hoping that their plan would work.

"Are you ready, my dear?" asked Diamonds.

"Of course," answered Serenity, "Let's make those warriors grovel at our feet." Reni shuddered at the cold tone of the statement

"Yes, let's go." The couple teleported to the Earth and hovered over a clear space on the outskirts of the local park and waited.

"Look," said Serenity a little while later. "Here they come. I'll go down and take care of them. You wait here."

"Okay, I'll be here if you need me." When Diamonds said that, Reni hoped that it wouldn't come to that and the warrior would be able to free her.

"Look, everyone," said Warrior Earth. "There she is." They all stopped twenty feet from her; cautious of the fact that Diamonds was only a few feet in the air behind her.

"Well, well, well," Serenity said, "If it isn't the puny warriors of the moon. Hmm, seems you added a few more to your group. No matter, I'm neither impressed nor am I scared." She looked around at all of them. When her eyes looked at Warrior Earth, inside Reni felt a wave of love wash over her. That wave was so strong that Serenity felt it and had a sudden urge to run into his arms. Serenity shook her head, scowled, then said with much more venom, "Prepare yourselves for your last battle."

"Did you all see that," said Mars. "Reni is still in there. We have to strike quickly before her other self consumes her."

"Right," they said and prepared for the attack.

"DARK...MOON…" dark clouds gathered above Serenity's head; then the winds began to pick up speed and whip around the warriors "....WHIRLWINDS…" The winds then took shape and formed several tornados around Serenity. "...BLAST!!" Serenity yelled and the tornados then hurled themselves towards the warriors. The power behind the blast flung them fifty yards away.

"I knew you were no match for me and my powers," She stated coldly. "I don't know why I was with you weaklings."

"We may not be a match for you," said Mars weakly. "But we are far from weak." Mars got to her feet. "Because we love you, we are strong enough to bring you back to us." _Pyro,_ Reni said inside of Serenity. Mars' words had struck a strong chord within Reni that Serenity felt her powers diminish slightly.

"I will never go back to your side," She yelled at them. "I feel stronger on this side and better than I've ever been."

"But at what cost?" asked Pluto, trying to exploit the crack. "Are you truly happy?" Serenity paused and stared at her.

"I…I…" but before she could finish her sentence, Diamonds answered for her.

"Of course she's happy. She's got a powerful man on her side, not some pathetic warriors who can barely fight." He then fired a powerful energy blast at them. Everyone easily dodged it, and the outer warriors, went to initiate their part of the plan.

"URANUS...WINDSTRORM...BLAST!!" A ball of wind formed in Uranus' raised hands, when it had gathered enough strength, Uranus spun her arms above her head in a clockwise motion, brought the attack to her chest then sent it shooting forward.

"NEPTUNE...OCEAN...TYPHOON!!" Neptune placed her arms together and pointed them down with her palms facing the ground. Slowly, water began to gather and form a wave. As the wave grew, Neptune raised her arms up with her palms still facing the building water. Once the water had reached her chest, she brought her arms in with her palms facing the water, and pushed the wave forward with a blast of energy. As the attack surged forward the wave grew in height and intensity. The powers hurtled towards Diamonds on both sides. He easily dodged Uranus' blast, but was hit by Neptune's, which left him senseless for a few moments. That was all the time needed for Pluto and Saturn to trap him. Pluto stood in front of him and Saturn stood behind him.

"Powers of Pluto and Saturn gather here. Bind this person to this space; hold him firmly with your holy power!" When the warriors finished the incantation, Diamonds was bound by the rings of Saturn and held to that space by a force field of time space. If he even tried to escape his chains would burn into his skin and the force field would contract until it sent him hurtling through the spaces in time. However, the chains and force field could be broken by a strong surge of power so the warriors didn't have much time to do what they needed to do.

Once Diamonds was bound, the outer warriors quickly rushed back to where the inner warriors had Serenity pinned down, and filled in the circle the inner warriors had formed. Serenity gazed warily at the warriors that had encircled her.

"What are you all staring at?" Serenity asked. "Aren't you going to kill me now?"

"Serenity," said Warrior Earth approaching her slowly, "the only thing we want is you back with us, with your friends and family." Earth stopped a few feet in front of her. Moisture was gathering in her eyes, and Serenity felt her powers take another dip. Serenity closed her eyes and had a talk with Reni.

"So Reni," Serenity started as she appeared in front of Reni, "it seems as if you really do have a strong bond of love with these people."

"Yes," Reni said with a smile, "I really do."

"I know about Pluto visiting you a while ago." Reni looked at her, shocked at the revelation.

"Why didn't you do or say anything?"

"Because I am a part of you; I was born only at your request."

"I never requested you to come and destroy everything," Reni denied. Serenity smiled a sincere smile.

"Maybe not consciously but a subconscious call brought me forth because it was time for you to confront me." Reni looked at her for a while and realized that she was looking at her past.

"I understand now," Reni said.

"Are you ready to confront your past?"

"Yes."

Serenity opened her eyes and gazed first at her love then at her best friends. Together, Serenity and Reni said, "I'm ready now." With Serenity's answer, Warrior Earth stepped back into the circle. The warriors, then, clasped hands and began to recite the incantation.

"Powers of Mercury, water and ice," Mercury began.

"Powers of Mars, fire and wisdom."

"Powers of Jupiter, lightning and nature."

"Powers of Venus, love and beauty."

"Powers of Uranus, thunder and wind."

"Powers of Neptune, ocean and sight."

"Powers of Saturn, destruction and rebirth."

"Powers of Pluto, time and space."

"Powers of Earth, life and love."

"Bring together the powers of the planets; unite them as one to bring back our Princess of the Moon." As they said the last line together, they all began to glow their colors: Mercury, azure; Mars, crimson; Jupiter, jade; Venus, orange; Uranus, dark blue; Neptune, aqua; Saturn, amethyst; Pluto, black; Earth, emerald. Those colors shot out towards Serenity and formed a crystal circle around Serenity. The circle pulled her into the air in a sleeping position, and forced her to sleep.

"Do you think this will work?" asked Mercury, when they had lowered their arms.

"It will work, Mercury, it will," said Warrior Earth, voicing the hope of all that stood around Serenity.

* * *

What will happen in this dream? Read part 2 to find out!


	12. Chapter 11 Part 2

Part 2 coming at you. Read on to see Reni's final dream!

remember: I don't own sailor moon, just this story.

* * *

**Chapter 11, Part 2**

As Serenity lay there sleeping, she began to dream. This dream began like many of the others, on the moon. However, she wasn't watching the dream like she normally was; she was actually part of her dream, a part of her past self yet unable to interact with her or the surroundings.

As Reni looked through the eyes of her past self, she realized that Princess Serenity was getting ready for a big event. _This seems somewhat familiar_, thought Reni. Just then, Princess Serenity spoke.

"I just can't wait for the ball," Serenity giggled. "Soon the Earth will be a part of the alliance and then I and Prince Endymion can get married." Princess Serenity twirled around her room filled with joy and happiness. _That's why it familiar,_ thought Reni, _it's the day where the Moon Palace is attacked._ As Serenity sat down again to do up her hair, there was a knock at the door.

"Yes, come in," assuming it was her bath being delivered, but that was not the case. Instead it was Ophellia, Princess of Venus, looking very upset. The smile that Serenity was about to give fell off her face.

"Princess, we have an emergency. We need to get you to a safe place."

"What's going on Ophellia? What's happening?"

"Princess, we do not have time. We must go now."

"No. I will not. Not until you tell me what is going on." _Why do I have to be so stubborn? _Asked Reni, feeling somewhat annoyed at herself.

Knowing that time was of the essence, Ophellia decided to tell her, "The Earth is launching an attack. We do not have the force to repel them. The best we can do is hold them off while you and the Queen make your escape. They wanted to use the celebration as a mask for what they were really planning."

"And what are they planning?" Reni once again felt the fear of already knowing the answer.

"They are planning to overtake the kingdom and establish themselves as rulers of the galaxy."

Serenity was devastated to hear this. It was simply unbelievable. Inside, Reni was wishing that she could change what was about to happen.

"Princess, we must go now," said Ophellia, bringing Serenity back to the present. Ophellia gently grabbed her by her arm and pulled her out of the room. However, they didn't get very far when the first bomb went off. The girls ducked when the bomb hit and waited until the aftershocks were over to move. Reni felt the terror of knowing that this night would not end well. When they looked up, Serenity saw a man in front of them with a bloody sword in his hand. When she looked closer, she saw that the man was Endymion.

"Reni, please forgive me," said Endymion with regret lacing his voice.

As he tried to approach, Serenity backed away from him and let out a blood- curdling scream. "No. NOOOOO!!" Princess Serenity took off down the corridor.

"Princess!" yells out Ophellia. She moves to run after Serenity but finds that the Prince has already done so. "I knew that this would end badly."

Serenity ran blindly down the hallway while the sounds of battle surrounded her. _Stop! Go back to him, _Reni screamed inside of Serenity but to no avail. Princess Serenity ran down the hall, blind to everything. Serenity ran through the palace until she reached the ballroom. She wanted to cry, scream do anything to dispel the hurt and betrayal in her heart. Reni, feeling the stinging pain, wished that there was something she could do. However, by this point Endymion had caught up to the distraught Princess.

"Reni." Serenity turned at the sound of his soft voice. Reni once again felt the conflict her past self was feeling, wanting comfort yet afraid to seek it from the one who hurt you. Darien walked closer to her and Serenity tried not to move away from him.

"Why?" asked Serenity in a voice on the verge of tears. "Why is the Earth attacking the Moon? Why, when we were negotiating peace between the two planets? Why are you doing this?" Tears slipped silently down her face as she asked the questions.

"Reni, I don't know if you'll believe me or not," said Darien truthfully, "but this is what I know…" As Darien told his side of the story, Reni felt the emotions swirling through both her and her past self. Hurt, anger betrayal, and love; they were mixing around inside of her so strongly; it was hard to notice much else. Reni felt the love that they had for Darien but the pain of betrayal began to throb much harder. As Darien continued on with his story, Reni could feel that Serenity wanted to believe in Darien again but she also felt the hesitation. Just then, Darien had stopped his pacing and turned to face her.

"I know that you may not believe me, but I hope that you do." He paused. "Do you believe me, Reni?"

Reni felt the hope blossom in Serenity's chest at the use of her nickname; however she still felt the lingering doubt as she heard her past self saying, "I do. I do believe you."

Serenity began to run into his arms but before she could Darien yelled out, "Watch out!!" Serenity paused and turned to see a sword coming down at her. _Move, move out of the way! _Reni yelled but it was already too late. Darien had jumped in the way to take the blow that was meant for her. Darien's yell reverberated sharply through Serenity and she felt her heart crumble. Even though Darien quickly dispatched the attacker he soon collapsed from the effort. Serenity ran to his side with tears running rivers down her face.

"Darien!! Darien, please don't die. Don't leave me." Darien opened his already heavy eyes and looked up at Serenity.

"Don't worry, sweet Reni," Darien gasped out with a smile, "I will never truly leave you. We are connected by love. We will always be together." Darien closed his eyes again, breathed his last breath, and was taken away by death's hand.

"DARIEN!!" Serenity's yell reverberated through the silent ballroom. Serenity lifted her hand to move the bangs away from his face before planting a kiss on his still warm lips. Reni felt regret and despair running through her body, weighing down her spirit. Inside, she heard the thoughts that were running through Serenity's mind. _I never thought this would happen. It was supposed to be a happy day. We were supposed to be happy forever, _Serenity's tone got sharper with every thought. _You drew your sword because you were betrayed and now you're dead because I felt betrayed by you. I never want to feel this pain again. I never want to be betrayed again; therefore I will join you in death. _With those last thoughts,Serenity took his bloodied sword on both of her hands and held it to her chest then said, "We will be together again, my love. I know we will and maybe then we can find our happiness." After another glance at her beloved, she closed her eyes, sunk the sword into her chest, breathed once more then never again.

Once Reni had felt the plunge of the sword into her chest, she felt herself drifting off into the darkness. _My thoughts were so dark before I died. I never realized that I had felt such a strong sense of betrayal. _Reni sifted back through all of what she had been feeling. _It had begun as a happy day then ending up being one of tragedy and sadness. I felt so lost and hurt that even when Darien explained what had happened, I still couldn't completely trust him. _Reni brought her knees up to her chest and thought about the last thought she had had as Princess Serenity. _I was so afraid to live with the pain that I choose to die with all of those negative feelings. That must have giving birth to the darker side of me that emerged with the help of the Darkmoon's power. _Reni got to her feet as she felt her revelation strike her. _Because I fought against these feelings in the present, I fell to their power. I know now that I must accept these feelings are a part of me and that as long as I love with my heart and believe completely in my spirit there is nothing that I cannot overcome._

With this revelation, she felt a new power growing within her, growing stronger. She felt the missing pieces of her full power come to her. She felt the peace of accepting her self as she truly was and always will be, Serenity, Goddess of the Universal Peace. After that flash of new power, she felt warm, peaceful and calm like a blanket being warmed by the body. She was filled with love from all of her friends, boyfriend, and mother and began return back to consciousness.

The warriors then came to full alert when Serenity showed signs of waking from her sleep. Darien was the first one at her side followed closely by the rest of the warriors. When she finally reached the ground, she opened her eyes very slowly and smiled. Then Darien asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Serenity, are you okay?" Reni looked in his direction and smiled wider.

"I've never been better. By the way, I told you to call me Reni don't you remember?" Everyone let out their breaths as the inner warriors smothered her with hugs, glad that their Reni was back to her normal self. Once they, finally let her have a breath, Reni looked around and noticed that not only were the inner warriors there, but the outer ones as well.

"Nia, Ellie, Rae-Rae, Aqua," Reni said as she looked at each of them. "It's been too long since I've seen all of you." She ran towards them with her arms wide open. "I've missed you all."

"We've missed you, too, Reni," said Saturn with tears in her eyes as she returned Reni's enthusiastic embrace. As Reni broke apart from them, she saw that Diamonds was breaking free from the trap.

"You warriors will pay for this!! Serenity is MINE!!" Diamonds released himself from the cage and fired a blast of energy at them that scattered all but Serenity back a hundred feet. Reni stood there looking like the picture of calm, grace, and elegance.

"I belong to no one person, Diamonds," Reni said calmly as she began to glow white. She felt her powers gathering within her, filling her with strength that begged to be released. She closed her eyes and found the words that would transform her.

"MOON...STARLIGHT...CRYSTAL...TRANSFORM!!" The transformation gave of a burst of light that left everyone blind for a few moments.

When they could finally open their eyes, Reni was in a modified version of her princess gown. It was a transparent white dress, with several layers, that when half way down her calves. It was held up with spaghetti straps that held the symbol of the moon at the end of them. It also held lace ribbon that was tied around her waist and ended in a bow with the ends trailing down the length of her dress. On her feet were crystal white heels. In her hand she held a scepter that held the jewel of her planet, the crystal moonstone, in the holding of the crescent moon. For several moments, nobody dared to move a muscle.

"What has happened to you?" Darien asked. Reni opened her eyes slowly and gave him a soft, brilliant smile.

"I have transformed into the final form I will ever take in this life: Angelic Warrior of the Moon." Everyone gasped, except Pluto. She smiled, knowingly, at Reni and bowed before her.

"My Queen," said Pluto as she looked up from her bowed position, "Have you found the answer to my question?"

"Yes" Reni said with a smile "I did." Everyone else stood looking at the two of them wondering what had happened between them. When everyone else stopped staring long enough to notice the position Pluto had taken, they all bowed before her as well. As soon they were all bowing, Reni returned her attention to Prince Diamonds, who had also been stunned by the blast, and walked towards him. The warriors, except Pluto, looked up in her direction and waited anxiously as she approached Prince Diamonds. Being worried for her safety, they started to rise but Pluto's commanding voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Do not move from your places," she began. "We are the Warriors of the Moon, protectors to Princess Serenity, and Guardians of this universe. Until told otherwise, do not move from your places or you'll have me to contend with." Any protests that anyone was going to voice died in their throats. They went silent, bowed back down, but instead of staring at the ground, they stared at their princess with concern in their eyes.

"Diamonds," Reni called to him softly and calmly.

"Serenity," he answered, looking pleased as she approached. "Have you decided to come back to me?"

"I'm sorry, Diamonds but I can't go back with you. I belong here with the people I care about." Reni placed her hand on his shoulder. "However, I can sense the goodness in you. Just like me, you had darkness in you that manipulated you and made you do things you normally wouldn't have done. I would love to have you as a friend, even though it didn't exactly work out the way you wanted." She smiled at him and moved her hand to his arm.

He looked up at her and said timidly, "I don't know if I can ever truly stop loving you Serenity. How could we be just friends?"

"Well, once I cleanse you of the darkness you will be rinsed free of all the darker emotions that make your love possessive. You will not lose your love for me but it will become a love that gives and supports. Once the process is complete you will become one of my trusted advisors and friend, besides you Pyro." Reni quickly glanced over to her and gave her a reassuring smile, and then turned back to Diamonds. "Do you accept?" Diamonds looked at her for several minutes and felt the truth in her words and knew that in this way he could be with her and love her and still keep her smiling that beautiful smile. He placed his hand on top of hers and smiled a true smile.

"Yes, I accept," he answered.

"Great, let's begin. Come with me." And walked back to the rest of the group, but before we had taken two steps towards the warriors, Diamonds stopped in his tracks with a deathly pale look to him.

"What is wrong?" Reni asked him.

"The fleet," he answered in a horror-stricken voice.

"What fleet? I don't remember you telling me about a fleet when I was on your side."

"You probably don't remember since your light probably erased those memories."

"Yes that is probably true. So tell us about this fleet," She asked in a strong, soft voice. He swallowed deeply.

"In case we weren't able to defeat the warriors on our own, we had prepared the Dark Moon fleet to attack if they saw a strong pulse of our energy." Reni stood there a stared at him with a totally stricken look of horror.

"That means that when you broke free of your bonds, they were signaled to begin an attack?" Diamonds nodded his head. "How long do we have?" Reni asked when she could find her voice again.

"We have 30 minutes at most until they attack."

"Then we have little time to waste." She said commandingly. She turned to the warriors with the look of a powerful queen ready to fight for her planet. "Warriors now is the time I give you all the powers necessary for us to defeat the enemy. Now, once I bestow upon you your powers I will be weakened for an hour, therefore a few of you will have to protect me until I am up to my full strength. Do you all understand?"

"Yes, your majesty," they replied bowing their heads.

"Good. Let's not waste any time." Reni walked over to the center of the group and placed her scepter just above the heads of the warriors. "Mercury, Warrior of the planet of knowledge and wisdom," Hydra glowed azure, "Mars, Warrior of the planet of war and external sight," Ariesa glowed crimson, "Jupiter, Warrior of the planet of nature and lightning," Terra glowed jade, "Venus, Warrior of the planet of love and beauty," Ophellia glowed orange.

"Uranus, Warrior of the planet of wind and thunder," Urania glowed navy blue, "Neptune, Warrior of the oceans," Aqua glowed aqua, "Saturn, Warrior of the planet of Death and Rebirth," Estrella glowed amethyst, "Pluto, Warrior of the planet of time and space," Chronia glowed black, "I bestow upon you the holy powers of the moon to bring you your new powers. Call out your planet's name followed by Starlight Crystal Transform to activate your new powers and your planet's guiding crystal." The eight warriors glow their respective colors for a few moments then returned to normal. Once completed, she turned to Diamonds and placed her scepter above his head.

"Diamonds, I cleanse your body of its dark spirits and upon your head I bestow the Advisor powers of the moon. To activate your powers, call upon the advisor's staff and hold it up to the moon." She went to Darien and held out her hand for him to take.

"Darien," Reni smiled down at him, "Being a past noble of this planet and separate from the Alliance, you will have to look inside yourself and find the words that will give you what you'll need." She gave his hand a quick squeeze and then returned to the center of the group.

"Now that you have been given your powers," Reni said feeling a bit queasy and dizzy, "you can call upon them when it is time for our battle." Reni fell towards the ground and Darien quickly caught her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine," She assured him, eyes halfway closed. "But I do remind you that I will be weakened for at least an hour and we have only fifteen minutes left until the fleet will arrive. We must be fully rested for this." Reni's eyes closed and she fell asleep feeling the strain of using so much of her powers at one time. They then left, with Reni in Darien's arms, and everyone else following them. Pluto stopped for a few moments and looked up to the sky.

"I pray that, since I cannot see the outcome of this battle, that all will come out well; for all of us." Meanwhile in space, the commander of the fleets gave out an order.

"Prepare for the attack of Earth in ten minutes, starting with the Warriors of the Moon!"

* * *

An attack?! Reni's out of commission. Will the warriors be able to hold out? One more chapter left. Until then, R&R. :)


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry everyone! I didn't mean to make you wait so long. I kept losing my flash drive for several days or weeks at a time before I could finish. But anyway, here it is! The last chapter!**

**Note: Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me, only the story does.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Are you all prepared to take over the Earth, destroy the warriors and avenge our master?" said the high commander.

"Yeah!!" said the warriors of the Darkmoon.

"Then let's go!"

**************************************************************************************

"Warriors," said Pluto suddenly on alert, "someone has just broken the Earth's atmosphere and is approaching very rapidly."

"That must be them," whispered Diamonds.

"Then we must go and do what we were destined to do," Reni said to them.

"Yes," agreed Pyro readily, "we must do what we have always done; fight for our planet and our princess and future queen."

"Right!" they said in unison.

"But remember," Reni began, "I am still unable to protect myself and I need protection until I have regained my strength."

"I will protect you," said Warrior Earth, as he kneeled.

"As will I," said Diamonds, bowing as well.

"I thank you both," She said to them, "but we best be off now. They'll be here in any moment."

"Right let's go. For the Earth and our Future Queen Serenity," called out Jupiter.

"For the Earth and our Future Queen Serenity," the warriors called out. And they were off to the battlefield to face down a very powerful enemy. From what Diamond had told them in those few moments before the battle was that the warriors of the Darkmoon were coming down in waves of 100 every hour. There were twenty waves in all, making up two thousand warriors of the Darkmoon against eleven warriors of the Moon. These odds were only good if they were able to take down their enemies as soon as they came down.

Since Reni was out of the battle for about another forty-five minutes and the two men guarding her, it only left about eight warriors left to fight. What they had decided to do was to split up into groups of two, an inner with an outer warrior, and each group would take on 25 of the 100 Darkmoon warriors. This way they could use mostly low to mid level attacks to get rid of them before the next fleet arrived to help.

When they arrived at the point Pluto had informed them where the first fleet would land, they quickly hid among the bushes and waited for the fleet to land their battleship. Finally after what seemed like hours instead of mere minutes, they landed.

"Alright warriors," Reni whispered quietly, "spread out and get into your teams. Defeat them as quickly as you can, then run back to another hiding spot. Timing is everything. I will join you as soon as my strength is back. Good luck my friends."

"Take care, Princess Serenity," they chorused softly to Reni, then leaped away quickly to their hiding spots.

"I hope this works," Reni whispered, the desperation present in her voice.

"Don't worry Serenity," said Warrior Earth, taking her in his arms, "it will work and then everything will be back to the way it is supposed to be."

"Yes, I hope so." But little did they know the general had altered the plan slightly, and decided that they should attack all at once. When the first ship came down, all the warriors got in their places and readied for attack, but soon after the first one came down, the rest of the ships descended soon after. Everyone froze. Not a breath was taken. They all stared at the on coming fleets of ships, wondering how they were going to pull this off. As soon as the initial shock wore off, they all quickly and quietly went back to where Reni was, in order to discuss what they were to do now.

"Serenity," whispered Mars, "this is going to be a lot more difficult than we had expected."

"You're right," Reni agreed. "This battle will test our strengths and our teamwork. To do this will require craftiness, which is exactly what we have." Everyone crowded in closer to hear what the plan was. Since Reni still had about 30 minutes until she was back to full strength, she was to be placed in a barrier field that would protect her from any attack. Everyone else would spread out and surround all the ships. As soon as Reni gave the signal, a robin birdcall, Mercury would begin her attack on a ship near the middle of the group, followed by Mars, then Jupiter, and so forth until everyone was throwing their powers at them. But the powers they were to throw were low powered ones that could do damage, but not completely drain them. They essentially wanted the damaged ships to damage ships below them so they could concentrate on the ones entering the atmosphere. When Reni was able to fight again, she would give them the signal again and they would attack with their most powerful attacks.

When Reni finished explaining, they all got into their places around the awaiting army. As soon as everyone was placed in their spots and posed to start their attacks, Reni gave the call. Mercury quickly picked up on it and attacked.

"MERCURY...WATERSHIELD...BLAST!!" Water shaped like a giant shield shot up towards the ship, then blasted it with jet stream force water. Soon after the blast hit the first ship, Mars called out, "MARS...FLAMES...SCORCH!!" Ribbons of flame bursted forth and wrapped around another ship. By the time the ships were on alert ready to fire at the warriors, the rest of the warriors had already begun attacking them with their initial and subsequent blows. But the Moon Warriors knew that they wouldn't give up that easily. As they had anticipated, the ships that were already close to the ground began releasing Darkmoon warriors, ten to a row. They then seized their attack and waited. As soon as they were all out of the ship the tallest one among them called out to them.

"Surrender now warriors of the moon," in an authoritative voice, "or be prepared to perish."

"We will never back down to you," Reni called out to them. "We are the Warriors of the Moon and we will fight to the end."

"If that is your final decision," the man started.

"It is," She announced cutting him off.

"Fine. Warriors of the Darkmoon, attack the Warriors of the Moon!!" When the warriors charged at them, they all quickly maneuvered around them. Half of the group concentrated fire on the ships still descending while the other half fired on the ground troops. When everyone had scattered, Reni found herself in the middle of a group of warriors, all trained on her. Her friends moved to assist her but Reni gave the signal to let them know that she would be all right; she had her full powers back. The warriors backed off and continued the assault. Once they were back to fighting Reni turned her attention to the ones in front of her. She still didn't have her full powers back but she had enough to help them get through the battle, hopefully.

The warriors of the Darkmoon, then began to attack her with their powerful blasters, but she was prepared; she reinforced the shield to further protect her from anything that they threw at her. Once the warriors were firing on her, Reni called out to her warriors.

"Attack them now!"

"RIGHT!!" they called back. They all called forth their strongest battle commands and, all at once, the blasts hit hard and destroyed many of the warriors, but a few of the stronger ones made it through. After firing their most powerful attacks, the warriors were drained and couldn't muster another high level attack. Reni decided that this was to end for the last time so she brought forth the most powerful attack that she had.

"Now it is time that we end this." Reni paused and looked around at all of her friends, advisor, and finally her dearest love in the entire world, then began to do what she had to do, knowing that it could kill her.

When Reni's eyes had locked onto his, Diamonds knew something was wrong. Just before firing on the enemy, he had secretly check on the status of her power with his sensing abilities. Noting that Reni's power had only reached 70%, Diamonds had used only a mid-level attack on the enemy so that he wouldn't be drained when Reni fired her attack that required about 95% of her strength.

"Powers of the Moon, past and present, bring forth all the strength I need to do what needs to be done." She looked up to the moon, then said in a strong, soft voice, "MOON…STARLITE...CRYSTAL...REFORMATION!!" While she was saying those words, she began to pulse a soft white that grew brighter as she continued the incantation. When she finished her incantation, the white, pulsing light disappeared as suddenly as it had started. When nothing happened the DarkMoon warriors began their attack again. The Moon Warriors braced themselves for the assault when, all of a sudden the ground began to shake. All eyes turned again to Reni to see that the white glow had returned and was growing brighter every second. Soon, the light was blinding and everyone had to turn their eyes away.

While the light grew brighter, Diamonds could feel Reni's power diminishing exponentially. Diamonds quickly brought his staff forward and focused his power to it. Once he had gathered all that he could he sent it surging into the light, adding his power to Reni's.

Inside the light, Reni had felt her power waning but fought to keep the spell going as the light grew brighter. Reni knew that she didn't possess the power required to complete the spell but she fought harder, pushing through the fatigue. Soon after the light had obtained its optimal brilliance, she felt a surge of power coming from outside of her, supplementing her diminishing power. With this surge, Reni gathered all the power that within her and from the outside source and sent it pulsing out in bright, colorful waves that filled everything with its brilliance and destroyed all the evil that surrounded the area. When the light had died down, everyone looked around and found that it had destroyed all of the warriors and shielded the Moon Warriors, while restoring the area to normal.

As quickly as it had started, it ended and Reni bent her head down and crumpled to the ground. Earth warrior ran to her side and caught her before she fell with the warriors quickly gathering around her. When they looked down at her they found that her face was deadly pale and her skin growing colder by the minute.

"Are you alright, dearest?" Darien asked of her. Reni gave no reply. The warriors looked at each other then back at Reni with looks of apprehension and worry.

"What are we going to do?" asked Mars with a slight quiver in her voice. No one spoke for a moment, getting the feeling that there wasn't much they could do. After a few more moments, Venus stood up with a determined look on her face.

"We will do what we have always done," she said in a commanding voice. "We will give the Princess our support for she is more than our princess she is our friend." Everyone stood up.

"Right!" everyone chorused and quickly formed a circle around Reni facing towards her with Darien and Diamonds in the center. Diamonds placed the Moon Staff in the ground near Reni.

"WARRIOR…PLANET…PROTECTION!!" yelled out all the warriors. The warriors glowed their respective colors for a few seconds then glowed white before shooting their powers towards the moon staff. Once the powers were gathered there, Diamonds pulled the Moon Staff from the ground then brought it above Reni's body. Once there, the power shot into Reni's body making it glow every planet's color in repetition. As she glowed, the warriors gathered around close and waited.

Meanwhile, Reni found herself floating in a white space, curled up on a soft pillow. As she snuggled deeper, she felt a warm hand brushing her hair. Feeling warm and safe, Reni gave a deep sigh. She then heard a soft voice laugh.

"Are you going to sleep forever, my sweet Serenity?" asked the voice.

"No, not forever," Reni answered with her with her eyes still closed. "Just until I feel rested, mother." A few seconds passed, before she realized what she had just said. Reni quickly opened her eyes and turned her head in her mother's lap.

"Mommy!!" Reni exclaimed.

"Hello, Serenity. It has been a while since I've seen you," Queen Serenity said with a sad smile. "You've grown into a beautiful young woman."

"Mom!" Reni turned fully in her mother's lap and sat up to give her mom a big hug; tears streamed down her face. Queen Serenity fully returned the hug with matching tears on her face. After a few moments of tears, Queen Serenity set Reni at arms length and wiped away both of their tears.

"Dearest, as much as I wish to be with you as we are now, I'm afraid that our time here is short."

"What do you mean, Mom?"

"Sweetie, don't fuss," Queen Serenity reprimanded gently, "The only reason you're here is so that you can be refreshed. Even now the warriors are giving their power to you so that you can restore your own."

"They are?" Even as she asked the question, Reni could feel everyone's energy surging into her body, willing her to return. Reni refocused on her mom. "But I don't want to leave you again, like I did the last time." Tears once again flowed from her eyes. Queen Serenity wiped the falling tears from her daughter's face.

"Don't worry about me, dearest. You will never leave me for I will always be here with you in your mind and heart, guiding you and loving you for always." The two embraced for a final time, then with a parting kiss on the forehead, Queen Serenity said goodbye to her daughter.

Once her mother had left, Reni closed her eyes and concentrated on the energy of her friends to guide her back.

As Reni guided herself back, her friends sat around her in a circle, waiting anxiously for any sign of recovery. After a few long tense moments, Reni's complexion began to return to normal; shortly after she began to stir in Darien's arms. Everyone leaned forward in anticipation. Reni opened her eyes and looked around at all of her friends.

"Hey guys, I'm going to resemble the moon if you all keep boring holes with your eyes." Everyone stared a moment longer before they all busted out laughing, relieved that Reni was alright and back to normal.

"We have defeated the enemy, my queen," said Pluto happily, the first to recover from the laughing fit.

"Yes, we have indeed," Reni said with a note of finality, rising to her feet with Darien's help.

"Now let's go home. We have the rest of our lives to live and I, for one, plan to enjoy every moment of it." Reni changed back to her regular form, as the others had done already. They left the site of the battle with smiles on their faces, but with the knowledge that there would be more battles to fight even more difficult than this one. However, as long as they stood united, they would always have the day. As they were leaving the site, Chronia stopped where she was and stared up into the sky.

"I pray, my powerful father, Chronos that our princess is able to face all of the challenges that lie before her." She left the battle site with that hopeful prayer hanging in the air.

* * *

Well? R&R and let me know what you think. Should there be more? I leave it to you. All ideas are welcome.

thanks for reading my story!


End file.
